School Girl Ninja
by HieiLover143
Summary: Kagome rescued by a ninja when she was a little kid. She dcided to be 1 instead of a miko. On 1 runaway she bumps into guys. Some1 dcided to court her but will she like him? Or end up liking the person that keeps ignoring her? IY and YYH X-over !
1. Default Chapter

Okay y'all I had a dream last night and the strangest thing was, instead of my usual dreams of my  
  
* cough cough * I had instead dreamed of and about ninjas but I was pissed ! I wasn't even in my  
  
OWN dream ! I mean it was my dream but I wasn't even in it. Okay never mind I know you don't  
  
care. So let's begin.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho or the idea where this story came from  
  
if there was one. And other blah blah blah but I will own the other characters that I'm going  
  
to make-up as I go on the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summary :  
  
When she was a kid, a magnificent ninja had rescued her from falling off her school building.  
  
The ninja was a man. And ever since that day, the little kid had always wanted to be a ninja  
  
herself. So she studied all kinds of ninja's, from their moves, clans and basic weapons.  
  
With herself she studied it and practiced.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, just like before, all questions should be answered about in the next chapter.  
  
And I know ! That *cough * * murmurs * I haven't been updating * in two off my stories but that  
  
wasn't my fault ! I haven't thought of my second fic much cause it just popped in my head and I  
  
didn't know how the next chapter is suppose to go. But before I go on with the first chapter, I just  
  
want to say that would you be so kind to read my stories namely, ' Flame Enchantress ' and my  
  
other fic that doesn't have a title yet. But please read it ! They are both YYH an IY x-overs.  
  
I'm going to stop babbling so you can read the first chapter or default chapter or what ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Okay, here we are at a peaceful all girls school where as all could be seen were girls walking. ( DUH !!?!?! )  
  
Each minding their school business as they chatted, smiled and laughed together with friends.  
  
Most of them were talking about some incident about snakes being loose by the ninja freak.  
  
But some of them didn't mind but the faculty members were throwing a fit at the days events  
  
by the name of Ms. Higurashi. The english teacher, as said in her tag name was obviously angry  
  
at the name and was demanding for the student to be kicked out of their school before their  
  
reputation was ruined the other teachers including the school principal just huddled up an talked  
  
about the matter to themselves while the enraged English teacher just glared up at the window.  
  
Then after a couple of minutes the other teachers and the school principal had started speaking  
  
about the matter with the principal explaining.  
  
" Mrs. Haneshi, as you know, Ms. Higurashi has done splendid and excellent at our academic  
  
categories. She had participate in special events in one way or another, therefore she can be  
  
forgiven for her cause by some detention and because of her, many students from other schools  
  
wants to be transfered to our all girls school. Many look up to her and we will loose a lot of  
  
portion on the number of our students. " The principal explained with a stern and serious face.  
  
" But we are just exposing the other students to be like her. And with that attitude she is  
  
expressing she just proves that she doesn't give a damn what her sensei tells herto do ! " The  
  
english teacher yelled with a still angry look on her face. ( Such harsh language for one eh? ^-^ )  
  
The other teachers glared at her, but her angry look didn't retract from her face and she looked  
  
angrier from before. She can't believe that her fellow teachers hadn't backed her up. But truth be  
  
told, the other teachers did not like her one bit from the way she always acts around the other  
  
students with her foul words, they had just kept their mouth shut to as not tell the principal that  
  
she had been faking respect to and that she exposed her fouls words directly at the her now.  
  
" Teacher ! That is not the way to behave as one in my school ! I suggest that you accept our  
  
desicion ( sp? ) our you leave this school at once ! " The principal said in an angry silent voice.  
  
The english teacher made a face that says ' I'm going to return that favor. '  
  
Then she left to wherever it was she went to.  
  
We go to the school grounds, girls were starting to leave, walking peacefully ( Again. ) to the exit  
  
gate. Then, there were screams heard and we looked to see a girl running. Jumping from shoulder  
  
to shoulder of student females while saying a sorry for each one off them.  
  
The other female students had just stood up as if nothing had happened.  
  
Now let's check out the runaway girl.  
  
She was wearing a black form fitting t-shirt that had fishnet connected, to be long sleeves.  
  
Then, she was wearing the short skirt of their school uniform which was dark purple, with her  
  
cycling shorts under it, showing a little portion when she's walking, her foot ware was a pair of  
  
black boots that ended under her knees. She also had black fishnet fingerless gloves on.  
  
Strapped to her right thigh was an empty black dagger case.  
  
The school after all did not allow dangerous weapons inside the campus. ( Who would? )  
  
And with her features, she has black long, high ponytailed hair tied with a black plain scrunchie.  
  
She's wearing a blood red bandana on her fore head and in the middle of the bandana was a  
  
symbol written in black for the word ' Ghost '. Her eye's were dark blue gleaming with joy.  
  
Now back to the chase.  
  
The girl was heading to the park, another girl was on her tail. ( NOT literally )  
  
The other girl was fat, she was running after the first girl.  
  
She was barely keeping up with the first girl, she on the other hand wasn't even sweating in fact  
  
she was actually enjoying herself as she slowed down her pace she smiled.  
  
" Come back here you ninja freak ! " the fat girl stated, her ears were red as if she was going to  
  
explode from anger, while she ran as fast as she could to after the so called ' ninja freak '.  
  
" Just try and catch me you big bully ! " The ninja freak at the front of the run yelled back.  
  
She was running at the side walk, her head tilted to the fat bully to stick her tounge out.  
  
She didn't know that there were people in front of where she was running and bumped into three  
  
guys in different but one piece colored outfits. She ended up on top of the guy in an all red  
  
uniform, he ended up looking at her curiously with a blush on his face while the girl just looked at  
  
him curiously with a smile that says ' I'm sorry ' the other two guys however just stood up and was  
  
gawking at the sight of the girl on top of their red head friend. They all stared at her.  
  
" You ninja freak !! " Someone yelled. The three boys just looked to see but the girl didn't. And  
  
instead she looked left to right and grinned when she saw a fairly tall tree and to the amazement  
  
of the guys, she jumped off the red head and jumped on the tree, landing on the large branch.  
  
Then finally, the guys looked to who yelled earlier and saw a fat girl looking mad.  
  
Up the tree, the so called ninja freak was still grining at the sight of the upcoming fat girl.  
  
She was going to lean on the tree branch when she felt someone looking at her. Curious, she  
  
looked towards where the feeling was coming from and saw a guy looking at her.  
  
Startled and shocked, she lost her balance and fell off the tree branch, but everything in the girls  
  
eyes was in slow motion. She was going to attempt to land perfectly on her feet when she saw  
  
what the guy on the tree brach was wearing, he had all black, a white bandana and an emotionless  
  
look on his face. The only thing that was missing was a half face mask and he's a ninja.  
  
It was what shocked the girl that she ended up falling to the cold hard concrete ground of the side  
  
walk. The three guys once again looked at her, but she didn't acknowledge them.  
  
The red head that she had accidentally landed on earlier was going to help her but stopped when  
  
the girl spoke. " Ow, ow, ow. That had ta hurt. " She groaned out with her eye's closed.  
  
She felt another pair of eyes looking at her when she opened her own to reveal dark blue  
  
gleaming eyes that were awfully startled by the ugly face that was in front of her form.  
  
The fat bully had her fat legs on both sides of the ' ninja freaks ' slender body.  
  
" It's payback time ninja freak. " The fat bully said in a dangerous tone. Cracking her knuckles  
  
" Look Sankoku ! There's a snake by your left foot ! " the ninja freak stated as she pointed to  
  
the left foot of the fat bully now called by the name Sankoku. As the ninja freak expected, Sank  
  
immediately brought her left foot up. The ninja freaks eye's had a gleam before she rolled out  
  
between Sank's foot cornering her body. When the ninja freak rolled out of Sankoku's feet, she  
  
stayed in her position on the ground, she lifted both her feet and hitted Sankoku with it on her  
  
side, then, Sankoku crashed a good 5 meters away. The ninja freak lifted both her feet and  
  
jumped up her current position. She immediately looked at the people she bumped into.  
  
The guy that was up the tree was with them now and the so-called still ninja freak approached him  
  
when she was in arms length, she looked at him up and down. He had black spiky hair and a  
  
bandana with no symbol after a second she shook her head. With the look of disappointment.  
  
" Nope, definitely not a ninja. " She said outloud. But then, her face brightened up.  
  
" But I sure didn't hear you got down from the tree. I'm pretty sure your fast. " She stated to him.  
  
His face didn't waver even if she guessed right about him and instead looked away.  
  
Then, she turned around, to face the others she bumped into. She held out a hand.  
  
" The name's Kagome Higurashi. " She stated. The red head was the one who shook her hand  
  
while the one in sky blue immediately grabbed her left hand and was going to kiss it but she  
  
quickly removed her hand away with such speed for a human much less a normal youkai.  
  
" I am Shuichi Minamino but you can call me Kurama if you want. That's Hiei, this is Yusuke  
  
Urameshi and that's Kuwabara Kazuma. " He stated with a sweet smile but Kagome's face  
  
feature's didn't change with her ' charming smile. ' ( If I was there I would blush 100 shades )  
  
She faced them, with her back to the fat bully Sankoku.  
  
" So we couldn't help but noticed that she was after you. Why? " Kurama asked.  
  
Kagome smiled mischieviously and looked back at Sankoku and smiled even more.  
  
" Well, she was mean to my.....um friend sort of. So I filled her locker, her desk, her lunch box,  
  
her back pack and everything she owns with her most one and only fear. Snakes. " She said.  
  
Kuwabara had a look disbelievingly on his face as well as the Yusuke guy and also Hiei.  
  
She grinned, then cupped her hands, she closed it in that position.  
  
She approached Kuwabara, when she was arms length she opened her hands to reveal, black  
  
lined/streaked snakes, meaning that they were poisoned. Kuwabara became pale.  
  
Kurama looked shocked and Yusuke and Hiei looked as bored as ever.  
  
Kuwabara immediately scooted away from Kagome, she on the other hand let the snakes crawl  
  
on her body, she laughed in a girl manner. Covering her mouth with her index and middle finger.  
  
" Kagome. Those snakes are poisonous. " Kurama stated in a worried manner.  
  
" I know that. I took out their fangs so I wouldn't get poisoned and even if I get poisoned, I know  
  
how to remove it. Even without an antidote. " She stated in a friendly manner. Smiling.  
  
She heard Sakoku woke up but didn't do any move to run.  
  
" What do you mean by ' friend sort of ' ? " Kuwabara asked.  
  
" I treat her as a friend but she's not the same towards me. " She simply stated, while letting the  
  
snakes climb on to the tree. As she started to jog in her place while mouthing a 1, 2, 3.  
  
When Sankoku was about to punch her from her back, she ran in an awfully fastpace.  
  
And Sankoku ran desperately after her form.  
  
" Ja Ne ! " Kagome yelled as she jumped on a high wall.  
  
Up to no where that no one knows. ( Actually, they know I'm just being sarcastic. )  
  
" What was that about? But she sure is hot. " Yusuke asked with his brows raised.  
  
" Hey Yusuke ! Maybe she can be your girlfriend. " Kuwabara suggested in a loud voice.  
  
" Don't yell you baka! Hey, you have a point. She's beautiful, nice, she knows how to fight.."  
  
" She's a freak. " Hiei continued.  
  
Causing two pairs of eye's that belongs to Kurama and Yusuke to look strange at them.  
  
" She will never accept you cause she can have me.." Kuwabara said.  
  
/ We can never lose to humans. / Youko thought in Kurama and his thought?  
  
Kurama blushed but he didn't comment and just looked away.  
  
" So any ideas where school she goes? " Yusuke asked looking at Kurama for answers.  
  
" By the school uniform of the bully that was after her, she goes to an all girl school named  
  
Keiyaku High which the whole population are girls, even the sensei's there are girls. " He  
  
explained. " Okay then ! I'm gonna go visit her tomorrow. " Yusuke declared.  
  
( Sorry to Keiko fans but she's not going to be in this fic. )  
  
End Chapter  
  
Okay you all ! Check out my other fics ! They are all IY YYH crossovers !  
  
And I'm not and DONT VOTE FOR PAIRINGS YET !!!  
  
Maybe in the third chapter or the others.  
  
Please just listen to the instructions once for a life time.  
  
Okay so just don't forget to review or I won't and just delete this story if I don't get at least  
  
10 reviews okay? So please review and unlike my other fic ' Flame Enchantress ' I already have  
  
an idea for my next chapter !  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Now don't you feel guilty that I had to write all of that so that you can review?  
  
So please I hated writing that REVIEW thing but if you'd review then it's all  
  
worth it. So please review for me or for my fic it doesn't matter for who just review  
  
and I DON'T CARE if it is a FLAME.  
  
^-^ I just am a little out of my good mood today and/cause my mother took away my allowance  
  
just because I pounded my brother. She got all lovy dovy to him while she's all angry at me.  
  
Anyways, I can't go to the mall today.... so I just typed what I inspired from my dream.  
  
So just review. And next time if there is a next time, I'll update a long one.  
  
Not like this short one.  
  
REVIEW !! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi and I'm back. Still a little pissed of that I hadn't got the chance to go to the mall because  
  
of my baka brother who isn't exactly an angel when it comes to me. He keeps getting me  
  
into trouble and he keeps squeling on mom and that's always the bad news. So I took the  
  
liberty of playing the good girl without my mom noticing that I'm only acting. And  
  
remember when there is bad news, there is always good news ! And the good news is, I over  
  
heard my mom and dad talking yesterday and guess what !? they're planing on buying me a  
  
laptop computer !! ^_^ I had hard time lowering my voice so I ran to my room, I played my  
  
stereo, I burried my face in my pillow and there I let out all my excitement ! It's like my  
  
excitement on getting my cell or rather " Cellphone " but only 10 times better !!! I was  
  
feeling perky that night ! And today I decided that I'll update ! Anyways, let's begin. You're  
  
probably bored of my babbling an all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyuhakusho in any way or speech.  
  
Whatever that means ^-^; Anyways, I kind off received your reviews and I must say that I  
  
laughed a few times when I read some of them and I frowned at the others, well I did say  
  
that I'll accept flames and I did and some that the others suggested will be there too.  
  
Oh and answer to a question and review out there :  
  
Oh MY GOSH ! Did my first chapter looked like from any anime? @.@ I didn't know that  
  
there was something like that but isn't it that its illegal in ff.net to copy any original  
  
anime?! I'm sorry again ! But I assure you all that even if I don't get my laptop, I didn't  
  
copy it ! Anyways, I just wanted to say that so to clear up things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School Girl Ninja  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Criinngggg !!! The school Sarayashiki High was slowly being left by students, all of them  
  
minding their own business and fights here and there. But we are in search of a small group  
  
of people, and there they were, Yusuke in bright green, Kurama in slightly red, Kuwabara  
  
in sky blue, Hiei in black. They were under the shade of the sakura tree with an annoyed  
  
Koorime. " Well, are you ready Yusuke? " Kurama asked. His voice calm and collective  
  
while looking at the slightly bored, confused, fidgeting human who was running his hands  
  
through his greasy hair. He looked up at Kurama and nodded his head while sighing a  
  
heavy breathe. Hiei had long gone. Jumping from tree to tree, he was going to visit his sister  
  
without actually visiting her in a way that she'll find out that he was there lurking in the  
  
trees and observing.  
  
" What are we suppose to tell her when we see her Kurama? " Yusuke asked the silent fox,  
  
he was tired of listening to Kuwabara's babbling of kinds of kittens and decided to ask him.  
  
" I don't know Yusuke. You are the one who wanted to see her. " Kurama stated, looking at  
  
his fellow spirit detective who had a nervous look on his face but then brightened up.  
  
" Hey Kurama, give me one of your roses. " He asked with pleading eyes towards the fox as  
  
he just nodded and took a hidden flower in his red locks and gave it to Yusuke.  
  
" What if she doesn't like roses? " Kurama asked his grining friend and the grin was  
  
quickly replaced by a curious look as Yusuke again looked a little nervous.  
  
' I have never seen him this nervous. ' Kurama thought, glancing at his friend.  
  
/ He should never be nervous with women. Why couldn't he be like us? / Youko said.  
  
Kurama couldn't reply at Youko's statement, he hadn't even seen Youko or Shuichi not  
  
once flinch, blush or anything connected to that when it comes to women/girls. He had  
  
always been calm and always, girls are the one who reacted around him that way and had  
  
always been. He could even hear Youko snickering right now but he didn't care.  
  
" Is that it Kurama? " He heard Yusuke asked, Kurama then snapped out of his train of  
  
thoughts to look forward and indeed, he was the all girl school that was famous for winning  
  
the school meets for 5 years in a row and it seems like the students were already going home  
  
from a day of school but there were less students than he thought were going.  
  
" Yes Yusuke that's it. Let's wait for her at that tree. " Kurama suggested as he pointed at  
  
the tree near the school gate. Yusuke ran, his nervousness all gone by the looks of it,  
  
Kuwabara then ran past him, they, having a race and all Kurama could do was join as he  
  
jogged up to them they waited for Kagome to arrive, keeping their eyes peeled.  
  
While they were waiting, they noticed that all the girls that would exit the school grounds  
  
would look at them then just turn back. But three girls did approach them.  
  
" Hi. I'm Ayumi, she's Eri and she's Yuka. " The girl in the middle introduced and looked  
  
at them suspiciously like the girls beside her.  
  
" Hello. I'm Kurama, he's Yusuke and he's Kuwabara. " Kurama greeted, gesturing to his  
  
friends in each name with a smile on his face but the girls faces remained the same.  
  
" Are you here for Kagome? " She asked again and that was when they noticed that they  
  
were being sorrounded by the girls who were supposed to be just passing them as they  
  
thought before but now, they were standing around them staring almost glaring.  
  
" Yes. We are but how did you know? " Kurama asked again.  
  
The three girls huddled up together, two of them pushed the other girls out so they were the  
  
only ones left. The three approached them in a careful manner.  
  
" What do you want from her? " Eri asked with a stern look.  
  
" Wait a minute ! Why are you asking us anyway? " Yusuke snapped, glaring at the girl  
  
who in turn was glaring back in a ' don't you dare ' manner ever so viciously hands folded.  
  
" Because we're the Presidents of her secret fanclubs and we are the ones who talks to guys  
  
like yourself who wants to visit her am I right? " Yuka stated as she smirked.  
  
The guys looked at them, one curious, one still angry and one, confused like hell.  
  
" Well since you are going to visit her, let us give you a few pointers in what Kagome likes.  
  
First off, she likes chocolate but not other types of sweets, she loves to go to shopping, her  
  
favorite color is red, silver, sky blue and black.." Ayumi started.  
  
" Her favorite foods are, pizza and potato chips, she likes mostly are reading, training and  
  
collecting, her kind of sports are swimming, rock climbing, archery, kendo, any martial  
  
arts, and all kind of sports, you name it she can play it !. Then, her favorite subjects are,  
  
History, Math and Gym, she also studies ancient japan language and how to write them. "  
  
Eri continued her face never wavering in its positive outlook on what she is saying.  
  
" Kagome Higurashi lives in a shrine, with her mother, younger brother, and Granddad.  
  
She is always admitting her sins when she is asked by the teacher and sometimes, she also  
  
takes the blame. I know cause one time, it was my fault but she took the blame.  
  
She doesn't talk much to other students, her closest thing to a friend are the bullies,  
  
she keeps appearing here and there sometimes. Her most treasured thing is the bandana on  
  
her forehead, which we always saw eversince we transfered to this school which is about 3  
  
years now, all the pictures we have of her, she always had it on and some also say that she is  
  
even wearing it when she's taking a bath and when she's sleeping. No one can ever make  
  
her take it off. But the thing is, we haven't seen her bedroom yet...anyways, Kagome is  
  
known by many males by the name ' Heartbreaker ' cause she dumped all 42 suitors of  
  
hers. She also thinks that guys are worthless because no one had even beaten her in a  
  
battle." Yuka finished. The guys however had BIG sweatdrops on their heads.  
  
" I suppose that, that is called stalking if you know all about her. " Kurama stated, the  
  
sweat drop still in his head, he had a look that looked both happy and curious at the same  
  
time.  
  
" I SUPPOSE ( Emphasize it ) you should be going now, Kagome has her bad mood today."  
  
Eri suggested, looking at the three boys infront of her who had their faces before back in  
  
place after hearing their LONG explanation about Kagome.  
  
" We're going to wait for her. " Kuwabara stated for the first time.  
  
" Why is she in a bad mood? " Kurama asked, curious ( Again ) as to what was the reason.  
  
" Hey, there's Kagome ! " Kuwabara yelled waving to the only student walking to them.  
  
" Oh no ! Kagome, let's beat it before she do it to us! " Yuka stated as they ran for it.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama looked to where Kuwabara was gazing and sure enough, it was Kagome.  
  
She had her head cast down, finding it more interesting, she had her black book bag slung on  
  
both shoulder, holding the straps with both her hands.  
  
( She wears the same thing in First Chapter )  
  
Her head gazed up when her name was called and she ran to them.  
  
" What's up? " She asked, eyeing the rose in Yusuke's hand before looking him in the face  
  
with a raised eyebrow and unidentified look. But her gaze was reoved from him when,...  
  
" Kagome, we didn't know that you're famous around here. " Kurama stated.  
  
" Did they started that stupid fanclubs again? " Kagome said and sighed a deep sigh.  
  
" What's the matter with you? " Yusuke asked, feeling the tension.  
  
" Well, apparently, someone had the guts to frame me up. " She said in a defeated tone  
  
" How can someone frame you up if your so loved by the students? " Kurama asked again.  
  
" I know who it was and it's not a student but my English class teacher. " She answered.  
  
" What teacher would do that? " Kuwabara asked, while trying to climb the tree.  
  
" A teacher that has a grudge against me since the day I moved to this school. I wanted so  
  
much to just punch her for the times I always see her make other students feel bad. "  
  
By now, Kagome was already leaning on the tree, looking up, she asked something.  
  
" Where's Hiei? " She asked, looking over to Yusuke and then to Kurama.  
  
" I'm guessing he went to visit someone. " Kurama answered.  
  
Kagome didn't ask anymore, instead she stood up, adjusting her bag she asked them.  
  
" So you want to go my house? " They nodded and Kagome started walking.  
  
Yusuke went beside her, " Oh, and Kurama wanted to give you this. " He said as he handed  
  
her the red flower he had been holding, Kagome just took it with a silent ' Thanks '  
  
Kurama however had his hand on his face, ' Why did he had to say that? ' he asked himself.  
  
" Why don't we run instead? And see who's the fastest? " Kagome declared.  
  
The three guys looked at eachother but Kagome had started to run in a fast pace, no one even  
  
saw her body, just blurs, not faster than Hiei's but definitely can be a rival to the Koorime's  
  
speed so with Kurama leading, they followed her scent to the direction she had went to.  
  
They arrived at a shrine, with high steps so they climbed up.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, sure enough Kagome was patiently waiting for them  
  
while sitting on the branch of a very tall tree, her back leaning to its large trunk.  
  
She jumped down, arms crossed over her chest, Kurama and the others approached her.  
  
" So, demons aren't as fast as I thought? " She exclaimed, eyeing Kurama.  
  
All three of them tensed, all having asking themselves the same thing in mind.  
  
" What do you mean demons? We're not demons. " Yusuke tried covering up.  
  
" Half right. I know you're not but Kurama and Hiei are infact demons. " She said, her gaze  
  
not leaving Kurama's confused emerald eyes that were seeking an answer for her question.  
  
She removed her arms from her chest, she sighed and shook her head.  
  
" Gomen. I didn't think that a demon would just introduce themselves like that. " She said.  
  
" But how exactly did you know about demons? " Kurama asked, getting his voice back.  
  
" I come from a long line of Miko's and Monks. " She explained.  
  
Kurama tensed at that. A Miko's only job is to purify demons and he is after all one  
  
" Don't worry I won't purify you or Hiei. I'm just curious as to why the god and goddesses  
  
didn't kill you yet, after all, two souls in one body is not suppose to be that way. " She said.  
  
" Well, do you want to meet my family? Just watch out for my Onisan, he may be a corrupted  
  
Monk but he still purifies demons, very good. " She explained as she entered the house.  
  
( Yup ! I thought it will be more fun for Kagome to have an older bro ^-^ )  
  
Kurama and the others sighed in relief and they entered the house.  
  
The sight that greeted them was a guy about just as tall as Kuwabara but was definitely  
  
handsomer, he had black hair that looked like a haircut for a soccer player, blue eye's and  
  
adorable lips. He was wearing darkgreen pants, a white long sleeved shirt, black rubber  
  
shoes and a playful smile on his face. Kagome just returned the smile.  
  
( About the soccer player like haircut, you see I saw Shuichi when he was younger and his hair  
  
was short and he looked real cute ! His hair was kind of spiked up in the front ^__^ )  
  
" Mom- " She was cut-off.  
  
" Uh, uh, uh Kagome-chan. " The guy said as he waved something with his hand. It was  
  
red, thick and it had a label in the front that says, " MiNe " on the cover written in black.  
  
" You Corrupted Monk !! Give my Diary back ! " Kagome yelled as she jumped to grab the  
  
Diary only to find the guy holding it behind her sprawled form on the ground after her jump.  
  
" No way you Corrupted Miko. This is what you owe me for burning my homework last night.  
  
When you snuck into my room and today I got detention for the excuse of telling the truth. "  
  
He said with an annoyed tone as Kagome started laughing quietly from her position.  
  
" Well, it's your fault ! You dumped cold water on me first yesterday morning ! " She said.  
  
" Well, you dumped on cold water to me too ! " He yelled back as they narrowed their eyes.  
  
" Well, you took my spell book ! " She yelled again back, their fore head were touching.  
  
" You took my Sutra ! " He yelled back. If you looked close enough, currents of electricity  
  
were blazing through their eyes as the visitors sat on the sofa watching them.  
  
" You told- " Before Kagome could retort back, she was cut-off, all eye's looked to where the  
  
shadow towering them came from, they saw an angry Mother.  
  
" She/He started it !! " They both yelled, pointing at each other.  
  
" This is not a way to behave like a Miko and or a Monk. " The woman said.  
  
" Ninja. " Murmured Kagome, She earned a glare.  
  
" You two will clean the house, cook, shop and wash the clothes for the next two weeks. "  
  
" But Mom, Aki started it ! He took my Diary ! " Kagome pleaded pointing to the guy.  
  
" No buts ! Kagome Higurashi ! Aki Higurashi return her Diary and return to your room ! "  
  
The woman ordered, she glared at her daughter.  
  
" You will do the cooking job this week and him the other. " She said and then left.  
  
" Wow, Me and Shizuru never get that far in a word fight. " Kuwabara said awed.  
  
" Trust me. That wasn't a fight when we fight we fight outside. " She said with a smile.  
  
" Anyways, I sense Hiei is coming towards us, maybe he's looking for you. " She said again.  
  
They went outside, just in time to see Hiei land on top of the shrine steps.  
  
' Fox, Koenma wants us there. ' Hiei said in Kurama's mind.  
  
' Where's Botan? ' He asked back.  
  
Hiei mentally shrugged. Kurama nodded.  
  
" Uh, Kagome I just remembered that we have something to do. " Kurama said.  
  
" Sure. You can leave if you want. " Kagome said bored.  
  
" Okay then. Thank you for letting us into your house. " Kurama said as they left.  
  
Kagome waved goodbye. Once they were out of sight, she was going to go in the house when  
  
she felt a tug of power, it was coming from the well, where she sensed Buyo was in.  
  
So she went there to inspect it, she opened the door shed to the well house and saw Buyo on  
  
top of the well cover as he ate the last of the ofudas her Jii-chan placed when she was little.  
  
She immediately jumped down the stairs and grabbed him, out of nowhere, she took an ofuda  
  
and was going to place it on the wall when the cover burst open and out came a demon.  
  
She jumped on top of the stairs and threw 3 black shurikens that were glowing an eerie red,  
  
when the shuriken ( or commonly known as ninja stars ) made contact with the demons skin, it  
  
screamed in pain as the shuriken went through its skin and stuck to the wall.  
  
( If someone doesn't know what a shuriken of ninja star is, it's what ninja's throw at  
  
opponents, it's sometimes shaped as a star, a cross or whatever. Shuriken = a flat piece of  
  
metal, w/ sharpened points thrown at the enemy sometimes with poison in them. )  
  
( Oh and the eerie red glow is Kagome's miko powers. ^-^ )  
  
The demon desintegrated, bones where left on the ground as Kagome stared inently at the  
  
well as buyo ran away, scared to death of what the poor fat cat had just seen. With precaution,  
  
Kagome jumped down the stairs and looked down the well, she searched it with her keen eyes  
  
and saw something gleaming in the depths. ' Wonder what that is? ' she asked herself.  
  
She jumped down the well and landed on both her feet, she crouched down, she saw the thing  
  
that was gleaming buried slightly on the ground, she removed the light amount of soil and  
  
pulled the now visible jewel with a beautiful chain and when she fully pulled the jewel, the dark  
  
depth of the well was replaced by a warm blue color, Kagome felt like she was floating and the  
  
next thing she knew she saw the ground again, she looked up and saw the clear blue sky.  
  
" What the.. " She exclaimed as she jumped out with the jewel around her neck.  
  
She had a hard time believing her eyes, she wass in a forest, she could feel that up ahead was  
  
a small village, full of humans, a fox youkai pup, a hanyou inu, a human woman, her energy  
  
slightly different from the other human women, two human men who was more powerful than  
  
the other men. She could also feel that the hanyou was coming here and so as one of the  
  
human man that was gaining at the hanyou himself. Kagome readied her shurikens, 3 on each  
  
hands between her fingers each one of them glowing red as she positioned it in front of her in  
  
an X crosslike manner with her hands. The hanyou then came with a large sword in hand.  
  
Kagome's eye's darted left to right for a second then focused her eyes on the hanyou  
  
" Girl where did you get the shikon no tama? " He asked.  
  
" What shikon no tama? " She asked back at him, her ears following the move of the other  
  
man while her eye's were focused on the hanyou infront of her, that was still growling.  
  
" That jewel ! " He shouted, his sword pointing at the necklace on her um, neck.  
  
" I found it. " She simply said, her shurikens still at the ready.  
  
" Well give it to me ! " He comanded, his eye's focused on her narrowing ones.  
  
" What if I don't give it back hanyou? I was the one who found it! " She stated then yelled.  
  
" Then prepare to die human ! " He yelled as he lunged at Kagome.  
  
" Then let's do it ! " She yelled back as she dodged the attack.  
  
Her shurikens lost their red glow and she threw it at him. He was pierced by 6 shurikens on  
  
his right arm, unable to hold his sword, he attack with his claws but Kagome easily dodged,  
  
soon, the other stonger humans came and Kagome kept dodging large boomerangs and claws.  
  
She had no problem with dodging, but 4 against 1 that's cheating ! * SNAP * ( in her mind )  
  
' That's it ! No more dodging ! ' she yelled in her mind. The boomerang was coming towards  
  
her and she kept still. ' Got her. ' thought the girl with the boomerang.  
  
When the time was right, the girl jumped and landed on the boomerang, not giving it a chance  
  
to get back to it's owner. Then, the blades of blood came towards her, she just used the  
  
boomerang to shield herself, then, came the what seems to be a demon exterminator charging  
  
with a sword, the other girl evaded it then she grabbed the swords blade with both her hands  
  
and broke it on purpose, she hit the exterminator in the stomach with her elbow, she caught  
  
her. Then, out of nowhere, a Kaiken appeared on her hand, pointing at the girls neck.  
  
( A Kaiken = the favorite weapon of a Kunoichi ( female ninja ) it is a small skinny dirk. )  
  
" Don't move ! If I see anyone move, specially the one hidden in the forest, I'll kill this girl."  
  
The girl with the Shikon no tama jewel stated, as she darted her eyes, glaring at the hanyou  
  
" I didn't mean to fight ! I was and still am lost, I don't know where to go. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Inuyasha's POV ~  
  
We were in Kaede's hut when I smelled someone near the well, a human woman. I looked to  
  
where Hatake was sitting, he looked at me and nodded, he sensed it too.  
  
" Where are you going to Inuyasha? " Shippo asked.  
  
" Runt. There's someone on my forest, she's strong enough to cause trouble. " I said.  
  
The others just got up and prepared for battle, Me and Hatake ran to the well where the  
  
human was currently at. We ran, leaving the others who were to slow to keep up.  
  
As Hatake ran past me he hid in the trees. Stupid ninja why'd he had to be faster than me?  
  
Feh. I came to the well clearing where I saw the human girl, she seems poised for battle with  
  
those shurikens I often see Hatake throw at battle. She seems to notice that he was there, by  
  
the way her eye's darted left and right. I couldn't see her face clearly cause of those darn  
  
metal things and her hands. But it didn't escape me that the shikon no tama was on her neck,  
  
how the heck did she got that and not be dead by now? I'm going to take it.  
  
" Girl, where did you get tha shikon no tama? " I asked loud and clear.  
  
" What shikon no tama? " She asked, I almost fell over, how didn't a human not possibly  
  
know about that jewel? And what is she wearing ? I looked her in the eye.  
  
" The jewel ! " I shouted, pointing tetsusaiga ( sp? ) by her neck.  
  
" I found it. " She said. I started fuming.  
  
" Well then give it to me! " I commanded.  
  
" What if I don't give it back hanyou? I was the one who found it ! " She yelled back.  
  
That was the last straw ! I'm going to kill her even if she is a girl !  
  
" Then prepare to die human ! " I sneered as I attacked.  
  
" Then let's do it ! " She yelled as she dodged.  
  
She disappeared and the next thing I knew, I had the metal things on my right hand.  
  
I sheated tetsusaiga and started attacking with my claws.  
  
~ Sango's POV ~  
  
We were following Inuyasha and Hatake on Kirara, Miroku behind me.  
  
In moments, we arrived at the battle, so I joined with Inuyasha. Miroku stood there, waiting  
  
for a chance to use his wind tunnel. The battle kept going on, as the intruder kept dodging,  
  
why is she dodging? Why doesn't she attack with all of the oppurtunity? By time and time, she  
  
was getting pissed as I could tell, I throw Hiraikotsu again and this time it was going to hit her,  
  
and I was suprised, she landed on Hiraikotsu and used it as a shield to block Inuyasha's  
  
blades of blood. With no more choices, I pulled out my sword and attacked, she evaded and  
  
broke my sword with her hands ! She then elbowed me in the stomach and the world went all  
  
black as I was out cold.  
  
~ Miroku's POV ~  
  
She knocket out Sango ! I was going to use wind tunnel but before Inuyasha could get her, the  
  
other girl caught her and pointed a what looks like some kind of dirk on Sango's neck.  
  
" Don't move ! If I see anyone move, specially the one hidden in the forest, I'll kill this girl. "  
  
She said, eyeing the forest for movement. She started talking again.  
  
Kirara started growling.  
  
" I didn't mean to fight ! I was and still am lost. I don't know where to go. " She said.  
  
She moved the dirk slightly away from Sango's neck, it glowed red.  
  
Then, she moved towards me and nodded as she let go of Sango and I caught her.  
  
She jumped away just as Inuyasha swung his sword at her.  
  
" I don't mean any harm. But if it means saving my life then I'll fight ! " She yelled again as  
  
she landed on the lip of the well, out of nowhere, shurikens appeared on her hand, now glowing  
  
red with Miko energy?  
  
" You hand the jewel first wench ! " Inuyasha yelled.  
  
" I'd rather kill you than hand you MY jewel ! " The girl yelled back.  
  
" Inuyasha stop it ! Those shurikens have strong Miko energy in them and you'll be purified  
  
if you can't avoid them, you'll be ashes in a minute ! " I yelled.  
  
He looked back at me then, to the miko's determined face.  
  
He 'feh'ed and started walking back to the direction of the hut.  
  
I smiled, the girl looked at me, I just nodded at her.  
  
Hatake finaly revealed himself out of the dark forest.  
  
~ Authors POV ~  
  
The man that was hiding in the woods stepped out.  
  
Revealing bonified ninja clothes, the pants were black and the top were dark blue, black boots  
  
like shoes, he had some black cloth to cover his mouth and his nose but just up to there, he  
  
had a black bandana on his forehead in it was the symbol for ' Shadow '. His eye's were an ice  
  
blue color, gleaming with curiousness and amazement while looking at the girl that had caught  
  
his attention from moments ago up to now while gazing at her.  
  
' A Kunoichi ' was the main though of the guy as the girl examined him.  
  
On the girls face was pure amazement as she walked to him.  
  
" Are you a ninja? " She asked, she didn't had to hear the answer, he really was one.  
  
At last after years of dreaming to meet a ninja she had definitely found one.  
  
The guy opened his mouth to answer...  
  
End Chapter  
  
My first reviewer and my answers to your reviews :  
  
Kaien = I'm glad your my first reviewer ! And about it, I don't get it either, just blame my  
  
fingers, they just kept typing on their own but either than that, here's your update ! ^_^  
  
earthsong = thanks ! for the review !  
  
Kuramas pnkmate Kagome = is that a compliment? ^-^;;  
  
reading-idiot = thanks and might I add,...nice name... ^_^;  
  
lil bunny = Hi ! I took your advice and made Kagome a little more tougher ! And heck, I even  
  
searched the net for the different kinds of ninja weapons just to make her tougher ! ^_^  
  
Did you like? ....  
  
Bloodlust Selene= Thanks XD  
  
destiny-chan = I'll try -_-;  
  
Devil Kitsune = Thanks ! ^_^  
  
inudemoness247 = don't remind me about that....And thanks, I try to make her cool very much  
  
cause that's the type of Kagome I want ! A butt kicker !  
  
W?W?Su = thanks but you didn't had to say it -_-  
  
the goddess of crossovers = Hi ! and about that suggestion, I already am reading that story  
  
just waiting for you to update is all ^_^ Update !  
  
Sapphire fox = uh, if this is the best story you read then maybe, you dont read that much?  
  
Cause if you don't then I have a lot of good fics in my favorite stories ! ^_^  
  
dracul-blackdragon = sorry about the cliffy today and the other...-_-  
  
LAdyLightHeart = hehehe...^.^ ;  
  
FlameFox Enchantress = Thank you !!! Um, she has, behaviour problems, only slight, I think..  
  
^_^ ^-^ ^_^ Smileys for you !  
  
resident_lurker = you sure wrote a lot of ' more ' ^_^ ;;  
  
kid = only two votes counted.  
  
Shin02 = vote counted !! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So ! Didn't I tell you I'd update? ^-^ But please..........  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
NOTE !!!! MUST READ !!!!  
  
So? Did I clear it up? If I don't get at least 10-15 reviews I won't update.  
  
So and another thing, the votings are open for the pairings !!!  
  
It's either, Kagome/Kurama, Kagome/Hiei, Kagome/Hatake, Kagome/Yusuke.  
  
Choose which one you prefer. The vote that's the highest will be most likely always by  
  
Kagome's side by each way, it turns out. But do you think that the name Hatake is too much?  
  
Or do you want it to change? If I get a request for his name to be changed then I'll accpet it.  
  
^_^ Just please don't forget to review okay? Just please review or I wont update !!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter. I started typing this when I exactly got my 15 reviews and thank you  
  
people! for actually reading my stories. I know that most of the reviewers here and on to my  
  
other stories are the same ones and thank you again for being there.  
  
So with your patience in waiting and reviews, here is the 3rd chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
" Yes I am but aren't you one? " He asked, his ice blue eye's looking curiously at her.  
  
The girl didn't answer, except, she just as to what looks like it, kept her excitement in her as  
  
she looked at herself then back at Hatake, who had one of is brows raised.  
  
The girl just straightened herself and looked at him with happy delighted eyes.  
  
" I'm Kagome Higurashi. And by the looks of it, your a Yomi Gake? " She said and asked  
  
( Pronounced : Yomi, Gake= like Gah-keh )  
  
as she held out a hand for him to take, which he gladly shook with curiousness.  
  
" How did you know I was from that clan? " He asked, mentally smiling.  
  
" Not to brag but I know everything about ninja's. " She said. By now, they were walking to  
  
the upcoming village and Hatake led her to Kaede's hut as they talked about stuff.  
  
People stared at her as she and Hatake passed them, but she didn't paid attention to them,  
  
instead she paid attention to where she was going and to she was talking to.  
  
They entered a hut, a slightly big one. Hatake entered first and Kagome followed suite.  
  
Inside was an angry Inu hanyou glaring at the fire in the middle of the wooden hut, the monk,  
  
the unconcious taijiya, and an old woman in miko garbs who Kagome immediately bowed to in  
  
respect. And the once uncertain face of the old miko was graced with a smile.  
  
" Come one child, sit around the warm fire. And tell us why are ye lost. " She said.  
  
Kagome just smiled and seated beside Hatake and away from the monk.  
  
As Hatake had told her, the monk was a pervert.  
  
" Um, my name is Higurashi Kagome and I came from the Future. " She said then stopped at  
  
the 4 curious faces looked intently at her, she took a deep breath and continued.  
  
She told the story and all the while, the hanyou was snorting at some parts.  
  
" So child, you can stay in here as long as you want. I am Kaede the village miko, that is  
  
Inuyasha, the one there is Miroku, he is Hatake and the young lady is Sango. "  
  
" Thank you Kaede. I'm going to leave once I find out how. " Kagome said.  
  
' Not with my jewel you wont. ' Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
" Oh and Miroku, I'm sorry for the hostage thing. " She apologised.  
  
He just waved it off, with a smile. A slightly playful smile.  
  
Then, at night, Kaede had given them some stew for dinner.  
  
After that, Kagome went to sleep with her barrier around her and senses closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reikai ( About 4:30 pm )  
  
Koenma was stamping his papers when the whole spirit detective team arrived.  
  
" Why are we here Koenma? " Kurama asked.  
  
" Yeah ! I was going to ask Kagome out but nooo...you had to ruin it did you? " Yusuke asked  
  
his every word dripping with sarcasm. Hiei looked at him as if he was insane or something.  
  
" Shut up Yusuke. You'll get dumped anyway ( he murmured ) besides, I want you all to attend  
  
the dark tournament but the problem is your 5th player but we can always get Genkai to be it  
  
so- " Koenma didn't finish cause he was cut-off by the least person expected.  
  
" I think I know someone Koenma. " Kurama stated...or maybe more like Youko.  
  
The normal emerald colored eyes of Shuichi Minamino was molten gold.  
  
" Hey ! You're not Kurama ! " Kuwabara blurted out, pointing an accusing finger at his eyes.  
  
" Youko? You recommend someone? " Koenma asked, arching his right eyebrow.  
  
" Yes. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. " He stated. The two humans mouth hung open.  
  
" Her? " Koenma repeated.  
  
" Yes. She's a modern day miko...who happens to wants to be a ninja. " He explained.  
  
" Miko? She still believes in Youkai? " Koenma asked.  
  
" Yes. She identified me when I...I mean when Shuichi was invited to her home. "  
  
" Then..if you recommend then I give her permission to be in the dark tournament but  
  
Kurama and the others will still be training at Genkai's temple and as well as Kagome. "  
  
He stated. And with that, golden eye's were replaced again with emerald and Kurama had a  
  
slightly annoyed and disappointed look in his eyes and Hiei did in fact noticed.  
  
Koenma then explained a few things and then they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the middle of the night golden eyes opened.  
  
It landed it's gaze on Kagome. Inuyasha stood up from his sitting position and walked towards  
  
her. But when he was about to touch her and grab the jewel around her neck, he jerked his  
  
hand back only to find it slightly burnt by the invisible barrier around the sleeping figure.  
  
He cursed and went back to where he was sleeping and closed his eyes.  
  
When his breathing was light a pair of dark blue eyes gleaming with amusement opened.  
  
It just darted through out the hut and when it saw that everything was alright, it closed.  
  
With a smile on her feature. Kagome went back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning  
  
Kagome awoke to the really loud sound of a * SLAP * then next came some other sounds.  
  
It was about half an hour more before dawn, she opened her eyes to see Miroku unconcious,  
  
Hatake was gone, Inuyasha was too, the only ones left were Kagome and Sango.  
  
" You ! " The older girl yelled, ready to throw the boomerang at Kagome.  
  
" Matte ! I was allowed to stay. " Kagome stated, pointing to Miroku.  
  
The older girl thought for a moment then lowered her boomerang.  
  
" Sorry. I was just suprised. By the way, I'm Sango. " She greeted.  
  
" Hi, I'm Kagome. I'm sorry for knocking you out yesterday, it's just that, Inuyasha wants to  
  
kill first before asking or knowing. " Kagome stated, they both laughed a that.  
  
Kagome told Sango her story and after that Sango told Kagome hers.  
  
They finished for about half an hour, then they went out the hut.  
  
They splitted up, Kagome heading to where she heard a river was, and Sango went to the  
  
village market to buy something to eat. It took her about 2 and a half hours to get to it.  
  
Kagome washed her face with the clear water and she untied her hair from it's already messy  
  
ponytail that she got when she slept with it on. She brushed it neatly and gently, it was straight  
  
and shiny and it fell to her back up to her waist.  
  
After she putted her hair brush inside her back pack, she sat on the edge of the stream,  
  
looking at her reflection, her hand went up to the symbol on her bandana and she smiled.  
  
" Mom and the others must be worried about me...but how do I go back? " Kagome asked  
  
herself in a whisper as she fingered the shikon jewel around her neck.  
  
" I could always try and jump down back the well. But then again, who knows where I might  
  
end up? If I end up in a middle of a war, who knows, the well might get destroyed and it's my  
  
only ticket back home, as well as this jewel. " She told herself.  
  
Slightly sad as the thought of never seeing her family again but her hopes were in hope that  
  
she will definitely get back to the future. She stood up straight and looked to where the wide  
  
and clear water of the river led to, she can't even see. It was so far and she presumed it led to  
  
more of a waterfall than a lake for the river was kind of in a downward position.  
  
" So you went all this way just to wash your face? " An ignorant voice said, as Inuyasha  
  
jumped down the tree he was hiding in, holding a red apple in his left clawed hand.  
  
" It's more than that dog demon. I wanted to see a beautiful sight. " Kagome answered,  
  
knowing that he had been there about half an hour ago, lurking in a tree.  
  
He looked at her curiously when she addressed him as 'dog demon' and she looked at him.  
  
" That's what your name means does it Inuyasha..." Kagome stated as she walked to him and  
  
suddenly held up his right clawed hand by grabbing it with her own, he flinched at the contact.  
  
She held it up at his eye level, Kagome's hand glowed red with miko energy as Inuyasha's  
  
hand glowed to, in a second, his hand was healed from the burn he recieved last night.  
  
" You see, it's not right to steal from people when they're asleep..right Inuyasha? " She  
  
asked, her eye's dancing with amusement as Inuyasha just looked at his hand and 'feh'ed,  
  
looking away. Kagome sat back down, Inuyasha then threw the apple at her, knowing she  
  
would catch it, with her right hand, she did. Without any questions, she bit the apple.  
  
" It's from Sango. She said I bring it to you. " Inuyasha said, sitting on the ground, his back to  
  
the tree indian style, his hands in his sleeves. Kagome smiled in thanks and layed down the  
  
grass near the trees, her eyes closed. Her hair fanned behind her.  
  
" So Inuyasha, do you still have a family? " She asked. Her eye's still closed, she felt him  
  
startled and tensed by what she had asked, a small smile graced her lips, he looked at her and  
  
as the cool breeze blew, some of her hair was being blown slightly to her face..  
  
' Beautiful... ' was what Inuyasha thought before he mentally punched himself.  
  
" What's wrong? " Kagome asked, peeking open one eye to look at him.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha remembered the question that was asked and answered.  
  
" No. "  
  
" No, as in you don't have a family? " She asked, sitting up.  
  
" No I don't. " He answered quickly, still looking away.  
  
" Not even a brother or a sister? I mean, I can believe that Sango and Miroku don't have a  
  
family anymore because mainly their human but you, your half human and half youkai. Your  
  
youkai family can't be dead that easily, your grandfather should still be alive, and even your  
  
grandfathers father should still be alive.....I can't believe you don't have a family anymore..."  
  
Kagome said in a whisper kind of tone as she looked at the water.  
  
" Half brother. " Inuyasha suddenly said, Kagome looked at him and he looked away.  
  
" Half brother? " Kagome repeated, asking.  
  
" I have a half brother. Sesshoumaru. " Inuyasha finally said, still looking away.  
  
" So that means...you have a step mother/father? " She asked.  
  
" No. Sesshoumaru had a step mother. He's older than me, he's full inu youkai, he's lord of  
  
the western lands, he's cold, uncaring and he hates me like I hate him. " He said.  
  
" Okaaaay. So what? He's Lord of the western lands, that only means that when he dies, your  
  
going to take his place there. And besides, your not the only one who has a pain in the ass  
  
older brother ,I have one too. Though,..I'm not sure he hates me..." Kagome trailed off..  
  
Inuyasha looking at her with a look that says ' you are crazy ' but he didn't say anything, he  
  
just stood up from his spot and looked at his reflection.  
  
" I have never seen a miko use those metal things for purifying. " He said.  
  
Kagome also stood up and she jumped on to a boulder on the other side of the wide river.  
  
" I'm not like other miko's. I don't normally use a bow and arrow for purifying, it's an energy  
  
wasting weapon if you asked me. It's too big and long unlike the shurikens I use. I can  
  
dissolve a youkai to ashes with it but I can only use it for about 5-6 times. It takes up a lot of  
  
Miko energy, and I don't get re-charged if I don' t get some sleep. So in any case that I have  
  
to fight a very strong youkai, I can easily defeat it if I hit it with a shuriken and didn't miss. "  
  
She explained. Inuyasha just ' feh ' ed.  
  
" So do you know where's Hatake? " She asked. She hadn't seen him or felt him close by.  
  
" He probably went to another village again. He always leaves every two days at about dawn,  
  
then when it's about mid-day, he just comes back. " He answered.  
  
" Okay then, let's go Inuyasha. I mean, back to the village. " Kagome said as she stood  
  
straight on top of the boulder, her arms by her side, the wind blew by with a couple of cherry  
  
blossom leaves blowing her hair, while she closed her eyes at the sensation.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand was staring at the site..and snapped back to reality when Kagome  
  
opened her eyes, he looked away, started walking and Kagome followed.  
  
They arrived at the village,...it was lunch time and sure enough, Hatake was there.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha was at a hill, she saw Hatake and yelled for him while waving.  
  
Hatake just stared at the sight, he saw the same one Inuyasha did when Kagome was standing  
  
on the boulder except she was on a hill. When he got his senses back, he smiled.  
  
Kagome jumped down followed by Inuyasha. They headed for Kaede's hut and ate lunch.  
  
The rest of their day was spending some time together, with laughs and smacks and screams  
  
of Hentai courtesy of Sango and one from Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All students from Sarayashiki High had been dismissed, 4 students were absent.  
  
On the other hand, in an all girls school our favorite spirit detectives were waiting for  
  
someone in particular for the name of Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Kurama was wearing a black jacket with a hood that he didn't wear on, he was wearing a pair  
  
of beige ( kind of the color of flesh ) pants. Yusuke was wearing a red- orange jacket with dark  
  
brown pants. Kuwabara was wearing a white shirt, brown pants and a blue coat thingy.  
  
And finally, Hiei was wearing a baby blue top, as if the sleeves were torn off, his usual black  
  
pants with his three white belts and his usual black cape thingy was hanging from his shoulder.  
  
Then, 3 girls saw them. It was Ayame, Eri and Yuka.  
  
" Why are you again here? And where is Kagome !? " Yuka asked, frantic.  
  
" What do you mean where's Kagome? " Kurama asked.  
  
" She's absent today ! That has never happened before, but now it did ! " She answered.  
  
Kurama looked to his companions. One of them shrugged, one had a curious look and one  
  
look seemed it didn't care. Kurama looked back to the 3 girls and asked.  
  
" Thank you for the information. " He simply said then all 4 of them walked away.  
  
" Their just acting frantic, lets check her house. " Yusuke suggested then went to Kagome's  
  
home, they knocked and knocked but no one was home.  
  
" Hmm...Urameshi, where do you think Kagome went to? " Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Baka. If I knew we wouldn't be heading back to the old hag's temple. " Yusuke said.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Thank you for the reviews Minna-san! Sorry if I took to long to update but I got writers block  
  
but hey, next chapter is going to be something fun ! I have some few ideas.. and I'll update my  
  
other story called ' Flame Enchantress ' So don't forget to check it out these next days !  
  
Ja Ne ! And if I don't get my 10-15 reviews I won't update ! Happy day ! So just review and  
  
tell me what you think ! REVIEW !!!!!! ^_^ And sorry about the short update ! But next time  
  
it will be EXTRA LONG if there is a next time !! Muwahhahaa !!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo Minna-san ! It's my birthday last May 7, 2004 ! So I updated just for ya ! And I  
  
made them EXTRA LONG just like I promised and sorry if it took a little long but it's your  
  
fault too ! Some of you are not reviewing and I started typing when I posted the last chapter.  
  
So let's start with your extra long chapter !!  
  
Chapter 4 = Kagome's worst or best days ever?  
  
It was early in the morning about 6am and Kagome was at the bone eaters well, staring down  
  
at it and glancing back and forth to it and the necklace around her neck.  
  
Her hands on the lip of the well were gripping it tightly almost crushing it with the force and  
  
effort while glaring in the depths of the well, then she sighed a long deep sigh.  
  
She turned on her heel and started walking to her favorite river, okay so she only saw it  
  
yesterday but she decided it was. She needed a bath, since yesterday she didn't have one.  
  
Inuyasha and the others except Hatake who was gone were eating breakfast, since they  
  
hadn't eaten since last night but she really didn't mind skipping breakfast too.  
  
Halfway to her favorite river, she heard a howl a cry for help howl of an animal.  
  
She didn't waste anytime and started running, the howl seemed about 5 hours to the west,  
  
nearing the end of her favorite river where she heard a waterfall but then, the howl directed  
  
away from it and into the woody forest. She was now at the west territory of Inuyasha's  
  
half brother and she knew that if she stayed longer, she'd be hunted down by him.  
  
" Tch. It's not like he's going to beat me.....can he? " Kagome asked in a whisper.  
  
She could smell and sense the little fellow now, and from the smell of the air, it wasn't hurt at  
  
all. She could smell no blood and no other demon or creature that could be any harm.  
  
Then, she saw a small fox demon in a clearing. He looked tired, that's for sure.  
  
Kagome then made her presence known and she stepped out behind the tree she was in.  
  
The small fox demons head snapped up to see her face, he stood up and ran to her.  
  
Kagome bent down to meet his eye level, he plastered something on her forehead, but of  
  
course Kagome saw it coming. She just didn't do anything to spoil the child.  
  
The small fox demon just stared at her wide eyed as she removed the ofuda like paper on her  
  
forehead and she smiled at the small demon almost apologetically.  
  
" Sorry, I'm a miko and I can easily erase your writings on the ofudas you use. " She said as  
  
she showed the kit the now blank ofuda that once had black writting in them.  
  
The little demon child just ran off to hide in a tree, him knowing that humans find it hard to  
  
climb trees found it perfect to hide in. Kagome just smiled and turned around making her  
  
leave as curious emerald eyes followed her presence as she did so.  
  
' The Shikon no tama. If I get it I can bring mama and dada back to life. ' The little fox demon  
  
thought as she continued following the mysterious, human ' miko '.  
  
Kagome walked back to her favorite river and once there, she removed her boots, her back  
  
pack and stood on top of the boulder and jumped in the 1 and a 1/2 meter deep rivers water.  
  
( Is that too deep? Or too shallow? )  
  
And swam until she couldn't anymore. And by the time she was done, it was already about  
  
10am, perfect for drying off under the warm sun. And of course it was just perfect for the skin,  
  
concerning that there weren't almost any air polluters in the fedual era unlike the city.  
  
When she was all dried off, she putted her boots back on, brushed her hair neatly and putted it  
  
on back it's high ponytail and also her backpack strapped on her back.  
  
As she made her way back to the village, the little kit still following her as she did so.  
  
But she didn't pay attention to him, she just went on and on and saw the others  
  
They didn't know where she was, but they went to her house once again and being lucky, there  
  
was someone home. Well all that they felt were home, except they didn't sense or smelled  
  
Kagome near their house except these last days but hopping they would get an answer, they  
  
knocked and it happened so fast in their eye's that all in a split second, they can't move.  
  
All of them had ofudas on their chests and their gaze went up to the person responsible and  
  
saw Kagome's older brother thought Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke who had met him before.  
  
Hiei had just glared at him, thinking that the human infront of him should die for doing what  
  
was done. The human, Kagome's older brother returned him the glare, glaring right back at  
  
him just as intently or much more 'cause his eye's held incredible anger and a tint of sadness.  
  
But only a small speck compared to the anger in them, then, an old man and a woman in her  
  
30's walked from behind him. Sporting the glare he also had in his eyes towards them.  
  
Both demons eye's were caught on the thing on Kagome's brothers shoulders, it was white  
  
paper, with black ancient writings and green cover on the outside. It was a sutra, demons all  
  
around Makai that were class B and up know about this. The Monks and Miko's who possess  
  
it generally called it the ' Heavens Sutra ' it was and is used to purify all demons alike or  
  
humans with an evil soul. It was said that the sutra chooses its master and that it has a mind of  
  
it's own. And as of now, the sutra was hanging on Aki, Kagome's brothers shoulder. It was  
  
hanging like when you have a towel, and you generally hang it around your neck but the ends  
  
hand just above your chest. The old man was holding ofudas on his hand, each had the  
  
symbols of elements in them. The woman was holding arrows on one hand and a katana on the  
  
other, both glowing a faint blue color as she held it tight, knuckles white.  
  
" What have you done with Kagome? " Were their only question as they glared harder.  
  
They had used a Time Freezing spell to make them still and put the ofudas.  
  
After a minute, they found out that they could speak and speak they did.  
  
" What do you mean !? We're looking for her?! " Yusuke blurted out, his hand was tired of  
  
holding the position of knocking on the door. He was the one who knocked.  
  
" You didn't take her? " Aki asked agitated as he sensed that the guy wasn't lying and took  
  
off the ofudas as he turned around and faced his family with a still angry look.  
  
" Dear, maybe its one of her other demon friends? " the middle aged woman asked, as she  
  
turned her head away in the suggestion, ashamed of something. Obviously.  
  
" Mom what do you mean?! I told her those demons can't be trusted ! It's her fault that she's  
  
missing ! She never listens to me and now that when I'm right I'm the one who gets worried,  
  
I'm the one responsible ! I'm her older brother and don't even have a clue to where she is ! Or  
  
if she's hurt ! She had never been gone in less than a day when it comes to those demons and  
  
now I'm worried and I can't even do a thing to help ! " Yelled a worried older brother.  
  
The spirit detectives just stood there, in concern to the worried guy was intense.  
  
With Hiei however, he didn't and won't admit but what the human said struck something in  
  
him, that was what exactly he felt when he learned that he had a little sister.  
  
" Excuse me but what do you mean? How was she missing? " asked Kurama.  
  
His eye's had some specks of gold in them, meaning that Youko wanted to get out.  
  
Aki turned around, the anger still in his eyes but only half the portion was left, considering  
  
that the other half was greatly taken by worry for the younger sibling.  
  
" The day before yesterday, after you three ( Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara ) visited, she  
  
had been gone and she didn't come back. ( Heads to the well, others followed. ) I felt the wells  
  
power open, ( opens the shed ) I saw the ofudas from it tore away and this is where I last  
  
sensed Kagome and with another demon that must be one of her friends. So I assumed it was  
  
you ( points at Kurama ) and I also looked for her all over but I didn't see her anywhere. "  
  
He explained, glaring at the well as if demanding it for answers to the whereabouts.  
  
Kurama and the others looked around the small shed, checking for clues.  
  
Hiei was just darting his eyes back and forth and was walking around slightly.  
  
Until he stepped on something, rather pointy but since he was walking slowly, it didn't do any  
  
damage to him. He kneeled down, the thing he stepped on was metal, he was going to pick it  
  
up but noticed that it was bigger and that the other portion of it was burried beneath the  
  
ground soil. So, he stuck his hand a little further down the ground and pulled the thing.  
  
It was a shuriken, it couldn't be old, it was still shining black as he held it with his thumb and  
  
index finger and if it was old it should be dull and it should have rusts in its edges.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama noticed him kneeling on the ground and decided to check out  
  
what it was he was doing. Also kneeling on knee on the ground their eye's traveled to what  
  
Hiei was holding in his hand. " Hiei, where did you get that? " Kurama asked.  
  
" Under the ground. It was partly burried, it's in condition. " Hiei said as he tossed Kurama  
  
the ninja star ( shuriken ) who immediately examined it and went up the stairs followed by the  
  
others towards Kagome's family. Kurama showed them the black shining ninja star.  
  
He handed it to Aki, who examined it with one look and nodded in his confirmation.  
  
" That's one of Kagome's shuriken, she always uses it to purify demons instead of the  
  
traditional bow and arrows or Katana. " He explained as he gripped the shuriken, drawing his  
  
own blood all over his hand. But didn't seem to notice until.....  
  
" I think that Kagome fought a demon, after all, there shouldn't be any blood or bones if she  
  
purified it and the ashes from the said demon could've already mixed with the ground soil. But  
  
what confuses me is that, her scent ended inside the well and she must've got inju-- " Kurama  
  
was cut-off, before he could even finish.  
  
" No. Kagome can't get injured jumping inside a well. She's been jumping on and off large tall  
  
buildings ever since she was 7years old. And if the demon caused it, she could've easily  
  
chanted a time freezing spell to land softly or she could've used one of her energy chains and  
  
easily made it implant on the roof to not fall. There are many reasons and ways that she could  
  
not possibly fall in there. And on top of those, that well is magical in it's own way. " Aki said.  
  
That made them think for a while until Kurama spoke again.  
  
" What do you mean by ' magical in it's own way ' ? " He asked, his curiousness surfacing.  
  
" That well and the large tree outside has been here for centuries. It has been blessed  
  
through out those past time by famous and legendary monks and mikos that time and it  
  
gained some of the energy and in proof, it continues to give it off. " Aki once again explained  
  
as he removed the ofuda that he had just placed the day Kagome went missing.  
  
And when he completely removed it, the well indeed was emitting a strange energy life force.  
  
He went to the tree nearby and removed the string of seals attached to it and just like the well  
  
it emmited the same strange energy. The Reikai tanteis looked at each other for a while.  
  
" It is also said that, the legendary well known as the Bone eaters well, wants it to let the  
  
others know the pleasure of the more glorious life in the past. And that the well might just be a  
  
time travelling device to the past where it has more peace. " Aki said, getting their attention.  
  
" Knowing my grand daughter, she is curious and likes to get into an adventure every once in  
  
a while. If the demon she had defeated came out of the well, she had most likely jumped in  
  
herself to know more about it. But also knowing her, she wouldn't make us worry just to have  
  
her fun and there is more likely a problem. " said the old man, his eyes closed.  
  
" But when it's likely in battles, Kagome can with stand almost everything in her way.  
  
Specially when she's in one of her pissed off mood or when it comes to demons. " The middle  
  
aged woman stated, one of her fingers pointing to her chin in a thinking manner with a kind of  
  
sour feature etched on her face as she remembered some of those days she was speaking off.  
  
" We know someone who can help. " Kurama suddenly said, getting the others attention.  
  
" Who? Another demon? " Aki asked, stretching the demon part.  
  
" No, he's more like a demi-god.....( insert about Koenma here. ) " Kurama explained.  
  
" Then, I'll come too. Mom and Jii-chan you have to stay here and see if she might come back  
  
and tell me. ( both adult nods ) " Aki said after registering the information.  
  
Kurama looked at the other spirit detectives, they looked at each other and just shrugged.  
  
" Okay then. Let's go Yusuke, call Botan to open a portal for us. " Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke did as what his companion and friend told him and Botan opened up a portal to Spirit  
  
World for them to talk to the toddler prince of Reikai as Yusuke had thought.  
  
-- Inside Koenma's Office --  
  
" Yo Toddler ! " Yusuke greeted, seeing Koenma's fuming face made him snicker.  
  
" Yusuke ! I told you not to call me that specially when we have a guest ! " The prince of  
  
Reikai yelled while glaring at his hired spirit detective. He then changed into his teenage form  
  
and straightened out and coughed up a little for his voice to come in.  
  
" So, let me guess. Kagome decided to quit because of Genkai's training? " He asked.  
  
Aki raised an eyebrow at the prince' statement.  
  
" That's what I was thinking. " Yusuke murmured, Koenma glared at him.  
  
" Actually Koenma, Kagome is missing and there is an outside demon occured. " Kurama  
  
stated calmly. Koenma however had his mouth hung open and he accidentally changed into his  
  
toddler form again while going through files, sweat running down his chin from nervousness.  
  
" Koenma, I'm Aki, Kagome's older Monk brother. And she might have been brought to  
  
some time period by the bone eaters well that my family had sealed long ago that was  
  
accidentally been opened by removing the ofudas stripped to it, keeping it sealed. You have to  
  
find her right away or she might be hurt. " Aki stated, his hands on Koenma's desk.  
  
The young toddler relaxed at hearing that a Miko/Monk family were the one that kept the  
  
well sealed and he sighed, and looked like he was thinking hard.  
  
" Hey, what happened? Why is Koenma making that face? " Kuwabara asked.  
  
Everyone looked at him, Kurama had a small sweat drop on his head, Hiei looked like he was  
  
trying hard not to do something, Aki had several sweat drops on his head and Yusuke bonked  
  
Kuwabara hard on the head and both of them started bickering...again.  
  
Koenma just kept thinking, but his eye's were looking at the two spirit detectives bickering.  
  
" First of all, if Kagome had returned time, she can be at least 1000 years back or more. It  
  
will take some time to locate her if she really is lost in time somewheres. " Koenma  
  
explained, heads turning to him. " Wait, is this another case? " Yusuke asked.  
  
" Of course. But you will stay in training until we get some feedback. " Koenma answered.  
  
Yusuke was about to blurt out something but Koenma beat him to it by asking something.  
  
" I know Kagome will be found. But why don't you take her place? You may be stronger? "  
  
" I won't admit I said this but, Kagome is definitely stronger than me in all ways than another  
  
like for example in speed and also in using purifying energy. " Aki answered.  
  
Koenma just sighed. He really didn't like the idea of letting a girl join the tournament.  
  
Of course Genkai is a girl but the age difference is about all that matter if girl or not.  
  
Especially with those perverted lower class demons out there.  
  
" Very well then. You all may go, I will inform you if there is anything new. " Koenma said.  
  
A portal opened under their feet, Aki's portal was of course different. Meaning it transported  
  
him to their house and the spirit detectives were sent to Genkai's place for more training.  
  
The rest of the day were full of hard training and also some worry.  
  
The next day in Fedual Era  
  
" Kagome-chan are you going to the river again? " Sango asked, seeing her friend leave  
  
towards the direction she had always seen her go early in the morning.  
  
" Uh-huh, yes Sango-chan. Why? " She answered then asked.  
  
" Nothing. But can I come along? " Sango asked.  
  
" Sure. " She answered, then they headed to it.  
  
Half way there, Kagome felt Hatake nearing them and a small smile graced her lips.  
  
When he did show up, they greeted each other. Kagome saw him holding something.  
  
" Hey, Hata-kun what's that? " She asked, pointing to the black box he was holding.  
  
He looked, and he scratched the back of his head but not before lowering his mask to  
  
completely reveal his face from the black cloth. Then, with one hand he handed the box to  
  
Kagome. She just looked at the slightly large box then back to him.  
  
" Well, go ahead and open it Kagome. " He said assuringly.  
  
Kagome then opened the box and saw many different kinds of basic and advanced ninja  
  
weapons. Some of it, she really, really wanted so she was glad and grateful.  
  
Kagome putted the box down and hugged Hatake real tight, he gratefully returned it.  
  
" Arigatou Hata-kun ! " She thanked as she let go.  
  
" Your welcome Kagome-san. " He said as he started his way back to the village.  
  
With a satisfying smile on his face while doing so.  
  
After Kagome had putted the box in her back pack, they resumed going to the river.  
  
Kagome had told them about the kit that was following her and told them not to pay attention  
  
to him as long as they could. And it was just fine with them considering that it was just a kit.  
  
When they got to the river, Kagome went on the same procedure as before and took her bath  
  
while Sango just watched her swim with a smile on her face. When she finished, Kagome felt a  
  
demon coming but didn't pay any attention to it. It was the same crow demon that was always  
  
near Kaede's hut and she presumed that it wanted the shikon no tama and that it wanted it  
  
now. When she took pulled the necklace out of under her black clothing to let it show outside,  
  
the small kit suddenly went out of his hiding place and caught both Kagome and Sango's  
  
attention. He stood there, with slightly angry emerald eyes.  
  
" Give me the shikon no tama. " He said in one brave breath as he could muster.  
  
" Okay then. Why don't you come here and get it yourself? " Kagome suggested as she took  
  
off the necklace and made the shikon jewel danggle by holding on to it's special chain.  
  
The kit had a non-believing look on his face as he approached the miko to get the shikon  
  
jewel and wish his parents back to life and live happily again.  
  
He grabbed hold of the shikon jewel tight in his small hand and Kagome let go of the chain.  
  
Sango was curious as to what Kagome had wanted to do actually do or prove using the jewel.  
  
When the kit was a few meters away, the crow youkai was now visibly heading towards his  
  
aim, the jewel and the kit knew it and to save his life, he started running but the crow demon  
  
used it's claws to grab a hold of the kit and flew a little higher up. Sango was going to kill it but  
  
Kagome held her hand to not do anything. Except she just waited and waited.  
  
" Help !! " cried the little kit.  
  
That was all Kagome needed as she took out a throwing knife and shot it at the demon.  
  
( Throwing knife = If you watched Naruto you know what it is. It's like a large black shard  
  
with a handle, at least that's what it looks like. It's the same color as the shuriken too. )  
  
The large crow demon made a noise that signified that it was in extreme pain.  
  
It's beak, then went to the prey in his claws and it swallowed the small shikon jewel.  
  
It dropped the small kit down, and Kagome caught him safely in her arms.  
  
The demon started flying away and it was in some distance, but Kagome jumped up and  
  
threw 3 shurikens at it. One had miko energy and the other two were plain shurikens.  
  
But the Kagome remembered the shikon jewel, as it made a little splash that it fell in the river  
  
water. The river current where the demon flew over was rough and where Kagome stood, she  
  
dived in the water to catch up on the jewel but her luck was out when the current started to  
  
grew stronger and she got out of it. And again, cursing her luck. Inuyasha and the others  
  
arrived, as they sensed the momentarily weak demon that became powerful with the jewel.  
  
--After she explained what happened--  
  
" What?! " Inuyasha blurted out. Cursing himself for not taking the jewel earlier.  
  
' If I took that stinking jewel, I would be youkai and Kagome can never get back to the future.  
  
But now, the jewels lost and- '  
  
" It's not that hard, the jewel must have been dragged to the end of the river. " Kagome  
  
reasoned. Breaking Inuyasha's train of thoughts.  
  
" Unfortunately Kagome, there is a waterfall at the edge of the river. " Hatake stated  
  
worriedly but inside in some part of him was happy because the jewel lost means Kagome  
  
stays, but then, some part of him was saying that he shouldn't be happy for himself.  
  
" Yeah Kagome. And that waterfall is called the 'Great Death Falls' " Sango added.  
  
Kagome decided to ask why, which was a bad idea for the others atleast.  
  
" Well, the waterfall is very beautiful and very deep and not to mention very large. No one  
  
and nothing had ever went in their and come back on surface. Many had died there, body's  
  
never recovered because of the never resurfacing thing. Nothing even floats in the surface of  
  
the water without getting gripped down by the alive like under water plants. " Miroku  
  
explained. As Kagome started walking to the end of the river, them following behind.  
  
The kit however hid again from view.  
  
When they reached the ' Great Death falll ' Kagome marveled at it's beauty.  
  
They were at the very high cliff were the water fall descended, down below they could see the  
  
large pool of water that the water fall made, the water looked to be in different shades of a  
  
calm blue and just as Miroku explained and said, there weren't any leaves on the water. It  
  
was very large like about as big as Kaede's village. The waterfall made a small rainbow  
  
cascading over it, somewhat like a bridge. When Kagome looked down intently into the water,  
  
she couldn't see anything except the water itself. But she could see that several ghosts were  
  
at land or floating on top of the water. The ghosts were wearing kimonos, some, armors.  
  
" Sango, let's go down there. " Kagome said, while poiting to the side of the waterall where it  
  
was dry. Sango nodded, Kirara transformed. Both girls rode on her and so as Miroku to get  
  
down, Inuyasha and Hatake only jumped down themselves.  
  
When they got down, Kagome got near the water and secretly dipped her hand and jerked it  
  
back when she felt the water move than normal. She got up from her kneeling position and  
  
tunrned to the others. " It doesn't seem so dangerous to me. " Kagome said.  
  
The others looked at eachother, Miroku sighed. He pulled off some leaves from a low  
  
branched tree and threw it on the water. They all watched as the leaves sunk under it on its  
  
own. ' Why would something, that's so light sink under water? ' Kagome asked herself.  
  
She made a smoke bomb appear on her hand and threw it on the ground.  
  
The others, Miroku and Sango gasped, Inuyasha coughed from the smell and Hatake jumped  
  
on a tree where he could see everybody except Kagome. He searched one more time and got  
  
the same results. " Kagome's missing. " He said, everyone heard it.  
  
And when the smoke cleared, they all yelled out her name, only to have her reply...  
  
" I'm here, Minna-san ! " She yelled, they looked up and saw her at the cliff.  
  
For a moment they wondered how she got there but just shrugged it off, as she walked away to  
  
only appear from view while jumping off the cliff and direclty in the water.  
  
The others stared, she was falling in a slow motion type of way. Her bag not on her shoulders.  
  
She made a rather loud splash when she did fall in. Others yelled her name but of course she  
  
couldn't here them in that loud splash.  
  
-- With Kagome Under Water --  
  
She had her eye's opened all the time she fell and heard the splash.  
  
Now, she couldn't believe what she was seeing as she looked further down the water.  
  
It was still very deep despite that she had fell in from a high place, it had skeletons of humans  
  
and demons alike. There were several small boats about 7 of them.  
  
The skeletons were being held by green water vines, she saw some bones were crushed, there  
  
were weapons of all kind stuck to the bottom of the water, some skeletons hands were  
  
hanging on to some of it. But what really caught Kagome's eye were, about several about 4  
  
treasure chests, as she noticed what it looked like treasure kinds of chests.  
  
Vines were guarding it securely by all tanggling themselves at it.  
  
With all of this, marveling, Kagome didn't notice that vines started approaching her.  
  
One gripped her neck, two gripped her wrists, and two gripped her legs. Dragging her to the  
  
bottom of the almost bottomles body of water.  
  
-- With the others above --  
  
" What should we do !? " Sango asked, frantic to what might happen to her friend.  
  
The others were doing some brain storming when second passed, a red glowing energy chain  
  
came out of the water. And did a turn to grip the tree near them.  
  
While they were looking at where the chain gripped, they jerked their heads back to see  
  
Kagome in a motion of looking like she was jumping out of the tree, the chain was gettting  
  
shorter and shorter as she neared the edge of the water and quickly climbed out of the water  
  
while spitting out water and breathing kind of hard for air. When the others got their senses  
  
back, they immediately went to her.  
  
" What happened Kagome? " Sango asked, after her breathing was normal.  
  
" You should've seen it Sango ! It was so great anf freakish at the same time... but I'm  
  
definitely going back in there! " Kagome said, one vined arm raised to show how much fun.  
  
Everyone had a sweat drops on their heads, Kagome was indeed weird and proven.  
  
" You nearly get drowned and you want to go back? " Hatake asked.  
  
" Well,...yeah. And Sango-chan can I use your sword? " Kagome asked.  
  
" Okay Kagome-chan. Here. ( Throws Kagome the sword ) " Sango answered.  
  
Kagome caught the sword and was going to dip her feet in the water when one of the ghosts  
  
she saw earlier come up to her. She wanted to just ignore it but it kept touching her, it's cold  
  
and misty hand actually touching her flesh. Kagome had been seeing ghosts her whole life but  
  
none of them actually approached her and wanted to talk to her. To ghosts, they could sense  
  
people alive that can help them but were afraid of them because the person might take them  
  
away. At least that's what and how the ghosts in her time take it to ignoring her.  
  
But she kept ignoring it none the less. Until, / SPLASH / Kagome was pushed off the edge and  
  
in to the water, but she immediately got up to the edge.  
  
" What was that for !? " She yelled, glaring into to ghost infront of Inuyasha who was clueless  
  
" What?! I didn't do anything. " Inuyasha too blurted out much like Kagome.  
  
You weren't paying attention to me. was the ghosts answer in her head.  
  
" Wh-what am I suppose to say? Your a ghost. " Kagome slightly stuttered, new to the voice's  
  
misty feeling in her head. The others too felt a chill as Kagome started speaking.  
  
" What is it Kagome? " Hatake asked, looking at her.  
  
I just wanted to tell you something...but since you don't want to know about the trasure...  
  
The ghost said in Kagome's mind and started leaving. Kagome while cursing her curiousness  
  
grabbed the ghosts wrist and asked him what treasure was he talking about.  
  
The others just stared at her as she grabbed air, and her hand looked like it was holding  
  
something in it by the way it was shaped. The others looked at each other.  
  
As I was trying to say, I lost a sword there when I was drowned by the vines. You're the only  
  
one who got out of there for the long, long time that I have been here. There's a sword there.  
  
My sword actually. Find it and keep it for me will you... The ghost said as he floated and  
  
started towards the sky. Kagome followed him with her gaze as he did.  
  
" Kagome-sama? " Miroku asked.  
  
" Nothing Miroku. Just another ghost. " Kagome answered and murmured the last part.  
  
But with Inuyasha's keen hearing and Hatake's trained one..they heard it clear.  
  
" Anyways, don't go in the water. You'll get dragged further in by those vines. " She added.  
  
And jumped into the water once more after taking a deep breath.  
  
The others just watched her after hours, coming up and down from the water. She brought up  
  
vines everytime she did but no matter wahat, there was no Shikon Jewel.  
  
The others got tired of watching, so Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha just went back to the village  
  
while Hatake stayed, watching Kagome from a tree he was in. And the kit was hiding in a  
  
bush also watching her.  
  
With the spirit detectives Early in the Morning  
  
Kurama woke up, going to the bathroom and washing his face while hearing the sounds of the  
  
swishing of a sword. Knowing Hiei was already up, he also went out the temple to train.  
  
" Goodmorning Hiei. " Kurama greeted the fire apparation.  
  
" Hn. " Was his only reply as he contiuned training.  
  
So Kurama voluntered to spar with his and he accepted.  
  
Moments later, screams were heard. As Genkai woke the idiot and the dimwit by throwing  
  
cold water on them coming from a bucket full of water.  
  
They went out and ran around the temple.  
  
" Goodmorning Yusuke, Kuwabara. " Kurama greeted.  
  
" What's so good about the morning? " Yusuke asked as he continued running while drenched  
  
with water. Kuwabara on the other hand just leaned on the wall and started snoring again.  
  
" Ohayo minna-san. " Yukina greeted, stepping out of the door.  
  
" Ohayo Yukina. " Kurama greeted back.  
  
" Hn. "  
  
Kuwabara as if in reflex immediately woke up and started running as fast as he could and  
  
showed off. He stopped by Yukina's side. " Goodmorning my Yukina. " He greeted.  
  
" Goodmorning. " She greeted back.  
  
Hiei was growling in the back but only Kurama heard.  
  
-- After Lunch --  
  
Thy were all outside, minus Yukina nd Genkai.  
  
" Why hasn't the toddler called us yet? " Yusuke asked, agitated.  
  
" Do you think that Kagome might have not been transported back in time? " Kurama asked.  
  
The others looked at him almost questioningly at his statement.  
  
" What are you saying Kurama? " Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Baka. He's saying that Kagome might be here somewhere. " Yusuke answered.  
  
He looked at Kurama for a moment and narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
" How and why are you saying that Kurama? Are you hiding something? " He asked.  
  
" No Yusuke. I'm not hiding something. But think about it, Kagome can well hide her scent if  
  
she wants to. Like what Aki said, she can do almost anything. What if she just have a problem  
  
or something , maybe with her friends? A guy? Family? " Kurama explained.  
  
Everyone looked at him again, now Hiei had an idefinite look, Yusuke had a look that even  
  
the author can describe and Kuwabara had question marks on his head in an anime style.  
  
" Kurama....., for the first time..... you Don't make sense. " Yusuke stated, his right arm over  
  
Kurama's shoulder in an almost brotherly manner. As he started speaking.  
  
" Kurama, even I know that, for 1, Kagome don't make friends at her school, 2, she doesn't  
  
like guys like her Fans told us, 3, she loves her family." Yusuke explained in a ' DUH ' way.  
  
Kurama sighed, he had to stop worrying or it'll just affect him.  
  
But it wasn't that easy with Youko speaking in his head.  
  
" Your right. It's just that..Youko wouldn't stop...bothering me. " He said in defeat.  
  
The Next Day in Fedual Era  
  
Kagome woke up bright and early as always. Yesterday about nightfall when she came home  
  
she looked like a prune and she wouldn't have went back to the village if Hatake didn't insist.  
  
" G'morning everybody. " She greeted.  
  
" Goodmorning Kagome-chan. " Sango greeted back.  
  
" Goodmorning Kagome-sama. " Miroku greeted, his right hand travelling to grope Sango  
  
" Feh. " Inuyasha's greeting.  
  
" Morning Kagome. " greeted Hatake with a beaming smile hidden under the cloth on his  
  
face. " Why are you all up so early? " She asked. Looking at them.  
  
" Were not-- HENTAI !!! " Sango yelled as he bonked Miroku with her Hiraikotsu.  
  
" As I was saying, were not up earlier than you normally do Kagome. It's just that you  
  
overslept a little, I guess your body was so tired of swimming, it robbed you in your sleep. "  
  
Sango explained, with a concerned smile on her face.  
  
" Oh. Well, I'm going to the waterfall now. Anyone want to come? " Kagome stated then  
  
asked as she stood up. After a sec, Hatake stood up. Volunteering.  
  
" Okay then Hata-kun. I think, I almost enchanted all those stupid vines. " She said.  
  
They both went out the hut and walked to the waterfall. They ran so instead of it taking 7 long  
  
hours, it only took half an hour with their incredible speed.  
  
Kagome jumped right into the huge body of water the fall made, while Hatake just jumped on  
  
the ground and on a tree.  
  
Moments later, Kagome got out off the water.  
  
" Come on ! Hata-kun, I enchanted the vines so they wouldn't drown us. " Kagome yelled  
  
over to the tree that Hatake was in. He jumped down and stripped off his black ninja top  
  
clothing, revealing his bare chest, he also removed the mask on his face and his boots like  
  
shoes. He without warning jumped in the water, splashing Kagome's face with a wave.  
  
She put her hands up to her face and wiped the much not needed water.  
  
She pointed to the water and dived in, followed by Hatake.  
  
What Hatake saw made him marvel the same way Kagome did.  
  
But he didn't look at it longer, he turned his eyes to Kagome who was swimming down further  
  
in the water and he followed. She pointed a finger on a treasure chest and Hatake nodded.  
  
They held the chest with both hands and brought up the chest as quickly as they can.  
  
" Lets open it. " Kagome suggested. She grab a hold of the lock and opened it with her ninja  
  
throwing knife. Inside were garments, special garments.  
  
Kagome quirked one eyebrow, the garments inside the wooden chest were perfectly dry.  
  
" Any idea Kagome? " Hatake asked.  
  
Kagome just shook her head. She examined all the garments, while doing so, something metal  
  
fell on her lap. She looked, it was a golden necklace. Almost egyptian style, it had squares,  
  
they , ( the squares ) were alligned small to big and from that next to the big, the squares were  
  
getting smaller. Like small to big, big to small the squares alligned. There were only 5  
  
squares, 5 squares made of gold, alligned. The string was also gold. All in all, the necklace  
  
looked like it belonged to a princess or it was for a princess.  
  
She tried it on..and fingered the jewelry.  
  
" It suits you. " was Hatakes comment.  
  
That made Kagome's head snap back up at him and smiled a thank you smile.  
  
Kagome found some kimonos she liked and putted them in her backpack.  
  
Hatake found an all black garment and kept it somewhere...  
  
Then, they dived some more and retreived some more treasure chests.  
  
They found and took some things that they liked and after they're done, they threw the chests  
  
back in the water. They dived in once more.  
  
Kagome pointed towards the different weapons and Hatake nodded in understanding.  
  
They spent hours digging and pulling wepons under the water and in the sand and they  
  
tossed some of the weapons they didn't want again in the water and kept some that they  
  
wanted. But there was one sword Kagome can't help but hold on to.  
  
" Hata-kun, look. " Kagome stated, holding the sword and fingering something in its hilt.  
  
The sword was called a ' Long sword. ' Hence the name, the sword was long, partly thick and  
  
slightly wide. Much like the sword warriors use during wars. Except, it's black hilt had perfect  
  
3 circle holes in it. It was like holes for small spheres like....the shikon no tama.  
  
It was just about the size of the shikon no tama, almost exact.  
  
" What is it Kagome? " Hatake asked, with a curious facade on his face.  
  
Kagome in answer just threw him the sword she had found and after he examined it, he had  
  
the same questoning look as Kagome but she just shrugged it off and once again dived in.  
  
They had found all but the shikon no tama.  
  
But Kagome didn't give up, she kept looking and looking until she saw something sparkle like  
  
the shikon no tama did, she immediately swam up to it in excitement but only found out that it  
  
wasn't the jewel. It was yellow and transparent, shiny and sparkling but it wasn't the jewel.  
  
The small sphere also had the symbol for ' Water ' on it in black.  
  
Kagome rose up from the water and saw Hatake also found a sphere like hers.  
  
Only it was silver and the symbol written on it was ' Thunder ' but the size, shape, texture and  
  
color of the symbol were the same as hers.  
  
Kagome showed him hers and they exchanged glances.  
  
" What do you think they're for Hata-kun? " Kagome asked.  
  
Hatake however, had his hands up in an ' I don't know ' answer. Then, he suddenly left only to  
  
come back with nylon strings ( transparent like strings ) that Kagome assumed were for the  
  
spheres and she was right. Hatake tied the strings on the spheres like gem stones and he  
  
wore the sphere he found and he gave Kagome her sphere after he tied the string to it.  
  
" Arigatou Hata-kun. But can I have your too? " Kagome asked.  
  
" Hmmm....let me think....No. " He answered with a sly smile.  
  
" Huh? Why? " Kagome asked again, putting on the sphere necklace and removing the  
  
egyptian like golden necklace she had found earlier and stuffed it into her backpack.  
  
" Well,...I like to see you plead. But I still won't give this to you. " Hatake answered.  
  
Gesturing to his sphere. Kagome just pouted at him and started brushing her hair while  
  
Hatake just laughed at her face, when Kagome finished brushing her hair, she tensed.  
  
There was a demon, a strong demon. In Makai, he probably be an 'A' class demon.  
  
When a minute passed of seeing Kagome tense, Hatake too felt the demon that was coming.  
  
He and Kagome stood up straight, still dripping wet from their long swim.  
  
When the demon came in the clearing,... Kagome noticed something..  
  
-- SO, Should I end it here? I mean, this is long enough for an Extra Long chapter isn't it? So  
  
can I stop here now? Should I ? Nah ! I think I'll add up some more.. --  
  
The demon infront of them had long silver hair, pointed ears, markings on his face and he also  
  
was holding the small kit Kagome had always seen and once saved. Kagome narrowed her  
  
eyes at him. He glared in response. ' So this was the half brother Inuyasha didn't want to talk  
  
about? This is the brother he despised? ' Kagome thought and asked herself.  
  
" You demon. Put down the little guy ! " Kagome yelled/told him.  
  
The demon just looked at her, up and down with his eyes and Kagome growled.  
  
He in response just threw the kit at her in an angry force and Kagome, being on the edge of  
  
the waterfall, fell down in the water. Kagome immediately got up from the water.  
  
" You demon! Don't you dare expect that I'd respect you after you treated me like that ! "  
  
She yelled at him and it was enough to make the demon angry.  
  
" Human, you and your companion are in my lands. " He said through gritted teeth.  
  
" And? You're going to kill us? Sorry, I don't respect demon lords who tries to kill their  
  
brother just because their half human ! " She yelled at him. He was slightly taken a back.  
  
Then being focused on anger, Kagome spaced out and all she could see were slow motion as  
  
the demon lord punched her hard in the stomach and now, she was under water in pain.  
  
" Darn it. " Kagome said to herself under water as she made bubbles from speaking.  
  
Then, she saw Hatake coming towards her, worry clearly showing on his face. So Kagome  
  
positioned herself and swam up to him and they both came up at the edge.  
  
" Human, you will pay for insulting this Sesshoumaru. " the demon said as he flexed his 2  
  
hands with fingers and deadly claws glowing a slimy green color from the poison.  
  
Clearly seeing the challenge, Kagome smiled and magically got out her throwing knives.  
  
" Kagome- " Hatake tried to say.  
  
" Do me a favor Hata-kun. Try to keep out of our fight until I'm or he's dead. " Kagome  
  
announced, cutting off what Hatake had to say. The battle began.  
  
Kagome attacked with speed but Sesshoumaru, like Hiei was faster than her.  
  
But she had a chance, only the punch he landed on her stomach still hurts a little.  
  
Still, she held her throwing knives in her hands. Sesshoumaru just stood there, unmoving.  
  
When she attacked, Sesshoumaru just stepped out of the way hitted Kagome at the back with  
  
his other hand. She landed on the ground, crashing into the ground while Sesshoumaru just  
  
stared at her on the ground while he brushed some strands of his hair from that had moved to  
  
his face from the 'whizz' fastnest of the attack. Kagome immediately stood up, and jumped far  
  
away from the demon. " You know, Inuyasha always says that your a bastard brother. "  
  
Kagome stated, throwing her throwing knives at Sesshoumaru while him dodging and  
  
answering. " Well, he is right. And that is what I also think of him only lower. "  
  
Kagome positioned her hands in a ninja manner in front of her chest and murmured some  
  
incantation with different language. Then, she stepped into the tree's shadow, she disappeared  
  
and now, Sesshoumaru cannot seem to track her scent. After all, that was what the incantation  
  
was for as Sesshoumaru presumed. His eyes darting left and right for any movement.  
  
He heard a wizz coming and immediately got out his whip and hitted it before it hit him in the  
  
abdomen. Then, more of them came 6 at a time. But still he took them down.  
  
In the shadows, Kagome started running as fast as she could and threw 6 shurikens, coming  
  
from different directions. About half an hour of this, she managed to hit Sesshoumaru with 24  
  
shurikens in his body. ' I can only throw 6 purifying shurikens and out of about 80 shurikens I  
  
threw him. That's not good. I can't take a chance of getting killed by a demon. ' Kagome  
  
thought. Stepping out of the shadows to meet an angry demon lord.  
  
Kagome just smiled at him. " Does it hurt? " She asked, sarcastically.  
  
Sesshoumaru however replied by attacking her with speed Kagome didn't see, and now, she  
  
was pinned to a tree with one clawed hand, the other was positioned and ready to kill her.  
  
" So-, yo-you want to kill me? Well....tough luck ! " Kagome said as she held the demon lords  
  
wrist and her hand glowed red and the demon lord quickly dropped her, releasing his hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru's wrists were red and the power that jolted into him was no joke.  
  
Kagome stood up straight, her hands still glowing red.  
  
' If I can't shoot him with my shurikens, I'll punch it to him....carefully. ' She thought.  
  
" Miko.." was what Sesshoumaru said as Kagome's hands stopped glowing and she charged  
  
once again at him, but now, he fought back. Kagome punched and kicked non stop for past  
  
half an hour until she smelled something and was distracted, thus, earning her a punch.  
  
Hatake was getting worried by the minute, but Kagome told him not to interfere until she was  
  
dead but of course, he'll help when he notice that she can't fight anymore.  
  
The little pup Kagome had saved the second time was running back to them at the waterfall,  
  
he had just been to Kaede's village and it was under attack by a phoenix youkai.  
  
The pup reached Hatake and told him what happened, Kagome heard it all.  
  
" Hata-kun just go ! I can handle this. " She said while dodging some punches.  
  
" But-" He proded.  
  
" Just go ! " She yelled, turning to him and earning another punch in the stomach.  
  
He nodded and ran back to the village with the pup in his arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru was pissed, he was bleeding from several places in his body.  
  
The miko wasn't even purifying him, which he was slightly grateful for.  
  
He stopped attacking when she hit the tree due to the impact of his punch.  
  
He unsheated Toukijin and prepared to attack as the girl jumped up.  
  
Kagome searched for something quick, darting left and right she saw the long sword by her  
  
feet but before she could grab it, Sesshoumaru attacked. And she had his sword between her  
  
hands right before it cut open her skull and she end up dead and never seeing her friends.  
  
She tried breaking the sword but it was too thick and hard so she ended up throwing it out of  
  
her face and quickly, she stepped on the long swords hilt by her feet and caught it with her  
  
hands just in time to defend herself from the demon lords own sword.  
  
' I have to get to the others. ' Was her thought as the Inu youkai jumped away.  
  
Kagome just stared at him intently, he pointed his sword at her.  
  
Then, sparks of energy came hurtling at her. Kagome, startled by this got hit by the energy. It  
  
pierced her flesh, her fishnet sleeves torn all over, her legs had several long cuts.  
  
Kagome was just pissed. " You, look what you did !This was my favorite shirt ! " She yelled.  
  
She charged, swords clashed as they became in contact by the force of the hit.  
  
' How can a human have so much energy? ' Sesshoumaru thought, slightly curious.  
  
It had been an hour and a half after they started the fight and she still is as fast before.  
  
The fought sword to sword, in an equal, but when the scent of fire and smoke filled her nose,  
  
Kagome couldn't help but turn her head to the smell and Sesshoumaru had the chance to slash  
  
at her stomach and he did, but Kagome dodged it slightly. Very slightly that on her stomach  
  
was a long and slightly deep gash of blood, she winced at the immense pain that jolted through  
  
her body from the wound and added to the fact that she was still wet, it was unbearable.  
  
" Your friends would be dead by the time you get there. " He said.  
  
Kagome's head jerked back up to look at him, her eye's screamed pain. But not for herself, it  
  
was for her friends. Kagome, just glared at him. Her eye's turning and glowing all blue forgot  
  
about her wound and held the sword tight around her hands and charged at him.  
  
Slowly, Kagome started beating him and ended up in a position of the sword pointing to his  
  
neck while she was on top of him in a sitting position.  
  
" You know, one time, when Inuyasha and the others were asleep. I overheard him when he  
  
was talking in his sleep. He was saying.. ' I wish I was Youkai, so maybe when I was born,  
  
Sesshoumaru would've accepted me so I wouldn't have left the castle when mother died and  
  
maybe, Sesshoumaru would be proud of me. ' that's what he said. And you know, if I were you,  
  
I would have accepted him for what he is, he's really sweet and maybe if you changed, and  
  
you wouldn't try to kill him then maybe you two can be brothers again not enemy's. " She  
  
said, glowing blue eye's slowly fading. Then jumped out of him, grabbed her backpack and ran  
  
to the village. Sesshoumaru, to say was stunned was an understatement.  
  
He growled, he had just been beaten by a human, a female human that was still early in years.  
  
He stood up, clutching his wounds and running as fast as he can while an image of glowing  
  
blue eye's appeared on his head.  
  
But no one noticed that Kagome's necklace was also glowing the time her eye's did.  
  
Kagome was running back to the village as fast as she can while holding her sword on her  
  
right hand while her left hand clutched her wound on her stomach.  
  
She only had two more purifying shurikens she can use without possible danger.  
  
' Please, just for once. Let me not be late. ' She said in her mind.  
  
" So what is it toddler!? Where's Kagome?! " Yusuke demanded.  
  
They were called to rescue Kagome as Botan had said.  
  
" Get ready to transport back in time. Kagome had been transported to , the main land and  
  
time where Miko's and Monks are. " Koenma stated as he pressed a button.  
  
" Fedual Era. " was what Aki murmured.  
  
And now, they were currently falling in a time portal.  
  
What Kagome saw made her freeze.  
  
The village, some of it were covered with fire. The people were all on one side of the forest,  
  
near where she was . They were just staring as the village continue to burn down.  
  
The others were trying to get close to the flying phoenix youkai but it was breathing fire all  
  
over them. Inuyasha was still trying and so as the others but Kagome saw no improvement.  
  
They landed next to her and asked about the wounds but she changed topic.  
  
" Why did that youkai went here? " she asked, her eyes not leaving the youkai.  
  
" It wants to eat, it's hungry. " Miroku explained, sitting in front of the people.  
  
He was conjuring some spell so the youkai didn't see the village people.  
  
" Kagome, that wound is still wide open ! You're gonna die, if you don't sit still ! " Sango  
  
stated, seeing her wound. Kagome didn't pay attention.  
  
" Inuyasha, give me your haori ! There's still someone in there ! " Kagome exclaimed as she  
  
immediately putted on his haori after he grabbed it out of he's body.  
  
Inuyasha's haori reached just inches below her waist.  
  
She jumped over the flames, and entered a small hut.  
  
There was a little girl crying, she had on an orange and white kimono her hair was on a  
  
ponytail on one side. She hugged the little girl then jumped out on the roof, her arm on their  
  
heads as the fire rat haori protected them.  
  
Kagome gave the little kid to one of the villagers and grabbed some bow and arrows.  
  
" Kagome, how are you going to shoot that thing? It's too far up. " Hatake stated.  
  
" Just watch Hata-kun. And please don't stand too close. " Kagome stated.  
  
------  
  
Kagome poised the bow and arrow down by her legs.  
  
She started chanting but not before looking left and right, at the villagers with a worried face.  
  
" The village is down, ( looks at the phoenix demon up )  
  
The fire is up. ( Starts raising the bow and arrow )  
  
Oh mighty arrow, ( the bow and arrow starts glowing red )  
  
Hit the target with all your might. ( bow and arrow completely raised. )  
  
With this power I grant you flight ! ( Fires the arrow and the demon turns towards it ) "  
  
Kagome chanted, her voice was low, just saying it to herself but all the villagers heard it.  
  
Kagome just stayed standing, her body glowed red with miko energy as the arrow zoomed  
  
faster to it's target. Kagome positioned her hands in a ninja fashion, she started glowing  
  
brighter, the shpere hanging on her neck glowing blue ( no one noticed ) , she started to chant,  
  
now in different language. Then, a large body of water tided , floating over the still burning  
  
village. Everyone was amazed, the arrow was zooming towards the demon like a shooting star.  
  
The large body of water became neutral, the demon was killed, and the water covered the  
  
village to put out the fire. Still, they all looked up except Kagome, at the demon as it roared in  
  
pain, birght red fireworks erupted in the sky. It was now late in the afternoon.  
  
This was the scene the whole spirit detective team saw and also Kagome's brother.  
  
( They saw everything starting from the ----- line I putted up there. the closest of course. )  
  
When the magical light from the sky faded, everyone looked to see Kagome falling down  
  
forward with a smile on her face. But before she made contact with the ground, Hatake's  
  
strong arms held her. The other Inuyasha crew moved forward to help her.  
  
When Miroku left his sealing position on the ground, the spirit detectives move forward.  
  
The villagers got scared and moved away and went to the woods.  
  
" What do you want? " Inuyasha growled at them, sword raised.  
  
" We came for Kagome, I'm her older brother. " Aki stated.  
  
This got heads turned toward them, Inuyasha sniffed and it was confirmed.  
  
The spirit detective group went to Kagome, Hatake gave her bloody body to him.  
  
" This is bad. Almost all of her life energy is gone. But how can it take all her energy to fight  
  
that middle class demon? " asked Aki to the other spirit detectives.  
  
" We, Kagome and me were at the waterfalls, she was swimming all day when the Lord of the  
  
west decided to show up and kill us. She fought him and then someone alerted us the village  
  
was attacked, she said I had to go and..I did-- " Hatake was cut-off.  
  
" And you left her alone !? " asked a golden eyed Kurama.  
  
The sd's were shocked but brushed it off when golden eye's came to view.  
  
" No. Please continue. " Aki said through gritted teeth. Apparantly mad at his sister.  
  
" When I left, I don't know what happened. But when I left her, she was in good condition  
  
then-- " Hatake was once again cut-off.  
  
" I don't need to hear it. We saw the rest. ( standing up with Kagome in his hands. ) It is just  
  
like my sister to sacrifice for others, she is always like this. And she would of died for others,  
  
even an enemy. We have to go and get her treated. " Aki said as they made Botan open a  
  
portal form the future. " Where are you taking her? " was Sango's question.  
  
They all looked away, knowing the answer.  
  
" We will be treating her at a friends house in the future. " Aki answered.  
  
" Bu-but can't you just cure her here? " Sango asked, teary-eyed.  
  
Aki looked at the others, they shook their heads.  
  
" No, she will be better cured there. " Aki answered again.  
  
" Can she come back? " Inuyasha asked, looking away.  
  
" No, I'm afraid that she can't get back here on her own. It was only an accident. " The  
  
emerald eye'd Kurama answered appologetically.  
  
Sango broke down crying in Miroku's haori like clothes.  
  
They were about to jump in the portal when...  
  
" Wait. " Hatake said. He took off the necklace that Kagome had earlier wanted.  
  
( The shpere one. )  
  
" Tell her, I'm sorry I didn't give it to her earlier. And that I'll miss her a lot. " Hatake stated  
  
as he putted the necklace around her neck and then jumped/ran away.  
  
" Us too. Please tell Kagome-sama we will miss her. " were Miroku's goodbye, as a tear ran  
  
down his cheek and her went to some few meters away.  
  
Sango just unntied her ribbon and tied it on Kagome's wrist. And gave them her bag.  
  
" There, that's Kagomes things. " She said as she went to the woods.  
  
" Just tell her she can keep my haori and that I'm glad he beated my bastard brother. " was  
  
what the voice said from the faced around Inu hanyou as he too ran somewhere.  
  
" Tell Kagome-sama we are greatful she saved our village. " was what Kaede said.  
  
" Um, please tell Kagome-chan thank you for saving Rin from the fire. " was what a little girl  
  
said as she rubbed her eyes full of tears.  
  
" Tell her I'm sorry that I took the jewel, I'm sorry that I got her in the fight with the demon  
  
lord and thank you for saving me twice even though I was mean. " was what a little kit said.  
  
They jumped in the portal, Kuwabara said he was ' touched '  
  
They arrived at Genkai's temple about 6:30 pm.  
  
End Chapter  
  
So there you go ! The extra long chapter is finally done !   
  
Please review, or the rest of the chapters your getting are all EXTRA SHORT !!!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW !!!!!!!!  
  
IF YOU WANT A NEXT CHAPTER SOONER !!!  
  
. . . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I definitely had to thank the reviewers ! They praised this story so much ! Thankies  
  
to all who reviewed and to those who didn't, JUST go in a corner and sulk will ya ! Hmph ! I  
  
worked hard for the last long chapter and all I asked for was a review people ! Why won't and  
  
wouldn't you give it to me ! If I get agitated by your not reviewing I WILL stop this story. And  
  
I'll put a cliffy here to so you wouldn't get to see what happens ! And if you call me mean, you  
  
ARE MEANER !! Because I worked hard for that last chapter and all I asked for was a  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE !!! Is that so much to ask? v.v You'll see ! One day, I'd be gone and none  
  
of you can find me ! Which reminds me, my mom got mad cause I spent like a HUNDRED  
  
dollars for the internet Bill and I think she's having it cut-off. That means I can't update or  
  
make it to the internet. I kinda have a soaring for angry mothers who won't even acknowledge  
  
their own child just because of the internet bill. ---SIGH---  
  
Anyways, here's the next chapter !  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome fluttered her eye's open to see face to face with an ice apparation.  
  
" Uh....Hello? " Kagome said or more like asked in greeting.  
  
" Hi, I'm Yukina. Wait, I'll go get the others. " The ice apparation ' Yukina ' stated then went  
  
out a shoji door. Kagome sat up straight, feeling slight pain in her stomach, she touched it with  
  
her hand. Memories came flooding back to her in realization of what had happened.  
  
She looked at the shirt she was wearing, it was a rather large t-shirt that the sleeve had  
  
reached her elbows but it was comfortable none the less. It was dark blue. She looked around  
  
her, she was in a medium sized room, filled with nothing but just her and the mattress.  
  
Then footsteps were heard as Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Yukina came into view.  
  
She was bombarded with greetings and she replied with a smile of her own, just when Hiei  
  
came into view, walking to the door and leaning beside it.  
  
" Guys, where am I? Why am I here and why do I have a wound? " She asked, fingering her  
  
wound with her fingers as she looked at them and the others just looked at each other.  
  
" You don't remember? You were at Sengoku Jidai for about 5 days. " Kurama answered and  
  
asked. The others including him looking at her for answers of his question.  
  
" That wasn't a dream? But if I did what I did there, I should have been dead. " Kagome  
  
asked and answered quietly, looking down at her blanket.  
  
Then, by the door appeared a portal and out came a rather happy Kagome's brother.  
  
" You wish little sister. " Aki stated, walking over to her to give her a hug which she had  
  
returned greatly. Finally seeing at least one of her family members in days.  
  
" How could you do that Kagome?! When I taught you my side of the magic, you promised not  
  
to over push yourself and your energy ! You should have known better to use so much energy  
  
at once especially when you're over injured and you already used most of your energy. " Aki  
  
lectured, his hand on his forehead clutching it in worry. Kagome however just looked down  
  
then looked up confussion in her eye's as she looked towards the others and his brother.  
  
" You knew? How? I was in-- " Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
" Yes, little sister we knew, we saw what happened. From when you came to that burning  
  
village all injured and bloody from the fight you had. " Aki answered, not losing anger.  
  
Kagome looked over to the others for help and luckily someone did.  
  
" She did the right thing, Aki. " Kurama stated, earning Aki's attention.  
  
" Right ! I can't let their village be destroyed and not do anything about it when I can do  
  
something that can help the situation. " Kagome reasoned, his brothers attention to her.  
  
" That's different Kagome. You could have died, by saving a village with no life. When 'you'  
  
'do' have a life to live. " Aki stated with a stern voice. Looking at her sister.  
  
( Stretch the words that have the ' sign in the sentences )  
  
" But Aki ! There are people who live there. People that were mostly children, people that I  
  
love that I only met this past few days, people that had hope that me and my friends can save  
  
them and their village. If the village was completely destroyed, Hatake, Inuyasha, Sango,  
  
Miroku, that little pup, that little girl and the rest of the villagers wouldn't have any place to  
  
live. They kept that village for about 60years now. It was lucky enough to survive the near  
  
wars that occasionally were nearby. The monk, Miroku that was holding the concealing  
  
barrier around them can't hold it any longer and eventually, when it's gone the youkai would  
  
attack and the villagers have nowhere else to go ! " Kagome argued, she was now standing  
  
up, her head looking slightly up at her slightly taller, older brother. The large dark blue shirt  
  
ending up to her mid-thighs. But her eye's said it all.  
  
Aki, when he saw her eye's just turned his back and went to the portal.  
  
" We'll talk about this later Kagome. " He said and entered the still swirling portal.  
  
Kagome immediately sat down, her legs bent since she can't do an indian sit.  
  
" Sorry guys. He's always like that, he thinks I'm still a little kid or even a baby. " Kagome  
  
stated, eye's focused on the disappearing portal. There was tension in the air and the person  
  
who broke it wouldn't be your common expectation.  
  
" You shouldn't have said things like that. He was just worried about you. " Hiei said, earning  
  
him looks and a smile from Yukina who was glad for what he said but Kagome didn't glance.  
  
" He's overprotecting me. That's what he's doing. " Kagome argued, eye's looking down.  
  
" You should be glad Kagome. If it wasn't for him you would be dead by now. " Kurama  
  
stated. That however, cause Kagome's head to snap back to him.  
  
" What? Why? What did he do? " She asked, un nerved by not knowing.  
  
" You would have died from blood loss if it wasn't that he voluntered to transfer some of his  
  
blood to you. " Yukina informed, remembering the time.  
  
" He did that..?..? " was Kagome's more of a statement that a question.  
  
Her head went back to her legs, feeling guilty all of the sudden.  
  
" Yeah. He was as far as I can tell, the most worried for you when we visited your house only  
  
to find out that you're missing and he, almost wanted to purify all demons by the way he  
  
looked being worried and angry all at the same time. " Yusuke added, remembering.  
  
" Yeah ! And when we said we'd look for you he wanted to come. Saying that he was going to  
  
make sure his little sister wouldn't and wasn't hurt during the past days. " Kuwabara added.  
  
Now, Kagome's guilt was rolling off of her in waves, the demons felt it while the other humans  
  
had just felt a little chill. Her head was cast down with her eye's closed and arms on her legs.  
  
" Wait, doesn't her face look different Urameshi? " Kuwabara asked Yusuke, earning the  
  
others attention. Including Kagome herself. She put her hands on her face and it explored all  
  
over. When it touched her forehead, Kagome knew was what different or rather what was  
  
missing from it. She looked left and right, eye's darting.  
  
" Hey, where's my bandana? I never take it off ! " Kagome exclaimed, rather petrified.  
  
" Don't worry. I know where it is, it's in the closet. " Yukina stated and pointed to the closet  
  
and went to get it when Kagome bolted up and out ran her.  
  
She immediately found it when she opened the shoji closet door and found it next to her  
  
regular clothing along with something that made her remember....  
  
" Inuyasha's haori.... " she murmured, touching the fine fabric with her thumb.  
  
After putting on her bandana.  
  
" Yes. If I remember correctly, it's what you were wearing after you saved that little girl. The  
  
Inu hanyou said you can keep it. I guess, for you not to forget. " Kurama informed.  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled her backpack and some other things outside the closet and  
  
brought it right next to her mattress. She emptied her backpack and in come lots of things.  
  
" I don't remember having this..... " she said as she picked up a pink ribbon.  
  
" Oh, that is what the Female demon exterminator tied to your wrist. " Kurama stated.  
  
" Oh....this was her hair ribbon. " Kagome murmured.  
  
" Also, the other male wearing all black clothes and a mask on his face gave you one of the  
  
necklace hanging around your neck. " Kurama informed, pointing at her neck.  
  
Kagome just took the sphere's from under her shirt and took off the one Hatake gave.  
  
' You won't give it to me cause you like to see me plead huh Hata-kun? Now, you can never  
  
see me plead... ' Kagome thought sadly while fingering the little sphere.  
  
" Where did you get your necklace Kagome-chan? Those two look awfully alot familiar. "  
  
Yukina asked, after having a good look at the two necklaces. Kagome smiled.  
  
" Well, Hata-kun, the guy in black that gave this to me. We were swimming under the water  
  
fall when I saw this sphere ( gesturing to her sphere ), I wanted to tell him about it so I rose up  
  
shore. I found out he found something like it. Only the symbols and colors were different.  
  
Then, he made them into necklaces so it wouldn't get lost. " Kagome explained.  
  
Yukina made an ' Oh' sound and Kagome's smile just got warmer.  
  
" Anyways, did my friends say anything else? " Kagome asked, mainly Kurama.  
  
So, he answered and Kagome was, to say the least, happy and more sad.  
  
" Those guys..... " was what all she said as she fingered the necklace again.  
  
" Hey, Kagome where'd you get this sword? " Kuwabara asked, gesturing to the long sword.  
  
" I found it in the water as well. " She answered plainly. Then, Kuwabara putted it down and  
  
Hiei picked it up, apparantly examining the thing.  
  
" What's in here Kagome? " asked Kurama, gesturing to the black box.  
  
" Oh......it's just a box full of ninja stuff that Hatake gave me. " She answered as she opened  
  
it, inside were weapons. Kagome had just let Kurama see what was more inside.  
  
" Hey? What happened to this? And why can't I read it? " Kuwabara asked, throwing  
  
Kagome her spell book. Everyone looked to see it had a hole, like a sword was stuck through  
  
it. " Darn that Sesshoumaru. He was just about to kill me with his sword when I grabbed my  
  
backpack and made it a shield. " Kagome explained, tracing the long but thin hole the sword  
  
had made. " Who's Sesshoumaru and why I still can't read it? " Kuwabara asked again.  
  
" Sesshoumaru is the demon Lord that I fought and won on. And you can't read it because  
  
some of it is in ancient japan language, and some of them are ancient demon language. "  
  
Kagome answered. Once again getting all of their attention.  
  
" Wow, these are expensive clothes Kagome. " Yukina exclaimed, while holding the fine silk  
  
that was in her hands, caressing them in a way.  
  
" If you want some of them just take it. I was going to give Sango some of them anyway. "  
  
Kagome said. Yukina gave her a big thank you and picked one she liked and fitted her.  
  
They went through some more things and Kagome answered what was needed to be.  
  
Then finaly, it was Kagome's turn to ask things she was wondering about.  
  
" So how did you find me exactly? And how did you know I was at Fedual Era? " she asked.  
  
" Well,.... ( insert the explanation and their story of being spirit detectives here ) "  
  
Kurama explained, him and Yusuke taking turns on some pharagraphs.  
  
" Right. So, why am I still here and who's this shirt I'm wearing? " She can't help but ask.  
  
" That's Kurama's shirt ! " Kuwabara exclaimed. Making Kurama a little red.  
  
" Okay. Arigatou Kurama. " Kagome simply stated.  
  
Then there was silence after what she said, the spirit detectives looked at each other.  
  
" -sigh- So, no one is going to even tell me why am I here? " She asked again.  
  
----- silence -----  
  
" Kagome, would you like a bath? " Yukina asked, a welcoming smile on her face.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and followed Yukina out the door and into the bathroom.  
  
" So who's going to tell her? " Yusuke asked after Kagome was out of hearing range.  
  
They started walking out to their previous training ground.  
  
" How about you tell her Kurama? " Kuwabara suggested.  
  
Hearing the fox sigh was an enough sign that he was going to be the one to ask her, taking  
  
responsibility. After all, it was Youko who suggested for her to be in their team.  
  
/ Why don't I tell her? It'll be easier. / Youko suggested in Kurama's mind.  
  
' No. It will only get worse if you're the one to tell. ' Kurama answered.  
  
' By the way, why are you getting out much these days? ' Kurama asked  
  
/ Isn't it obvious? I like her, don't you? / Youko answered and asked once again.  
  
---- silence ---- was his only answer and Youko just grinned.  
  
They trained again for minutes and only stopped when Kagome came out the door after being  
  
led by Yukina. She was cleaned and pressed, her hair in a ponytail once again.  
  
And her regular clothes back on, her backpack strapped and sword sticking out of it.  
  
" Okay, so tell me what you gotta tell me. " Kagome stated, plopping on the ground in an  
  
indian sit and arms crossed over her chest in an almost Inuyasha manner.  
  
Kurama, walked towards her. Encircling her while her eye's followed his movements.  
  
" Kagome, we were wondering if you wanted to join me-I mean us, in a tournament that will  
  
be held at Makai. We have been sent to join there, would you like to come? " was the golden  
  
eyed Kurama asked, he had his hands on her shoulder while his face was beside hers.  
  
Hiei was looking away ( I wonder why? ), Yusuke was shaking his head and Kuwabara was  
  
wondering why Kurama was acting so weird and why his eye's were gold. ( Being who he is )  
  
" First off, ( Kagome stood up ) who are you? " Kagome asked, turning around to face him  
  
and stared suprisingly in his golden eye's while the others now looked at them.  
  
Kurama also stood up from his kneeling position, and looked at her.  
  
" What do you mean? I'm Kurama. " He answered, smirking at her when she realized that  
  
she was staring at his eye's. She closed her eye's and shook her head.  
  
' Those eye's, some what like Inuyasha's and so much like Sesshoumaru's. ' She thought, a  
  
little bitterly. Then, she focused again, only now, she was looking at his hair.  
  
" Your not Kurama. He's different, not only in appearance but also in attitude. " She said,  
  
making Yusuke snicker and Kuwabara to be even more confused.  
  
Then, slowly but surely, Kurama had his emerald eye's back, and pure red locks.  
  
" Sorry about that Kagome. There is this other half of me, I'll tell you about him later.  
  
Anyway, just like what he said, would you like to come with us? " the emerald eyed Kurama  
  
asked her. Kagome was gladly going to ask when....  
  
" On one condition ! " a voice said, and appearing an image of Koenma in front of them.  
  
" Hmm... Koenma I presume? " Kagome asked, circling around him.  
  
" Yes. And I will only let you enter as I said, in one condition. " Koenma stated.  
  
" Okay. You name it. " Kagome said, standing in front of him.  
  
" You have to wear the clothes I want you to wear. " He simply said.  
  
Kagome face faulted slightly at the so called ' condition ' and she just nodded.  
  
" Oh, Okay then ! You can enter. I'll have Botan bring you the clothes later. " He stated and  
  
went disappearing. She looked at the others and saw they were fine, like it occured everyday.  
  
" I forgot, Kagome we will be training for a month to get ready. " Kurama stated.  
  
She nodded happily and just re adjust her things.  
  
Then, out came a bubbly Botan, with bundles on her hand.  
  
" Botan, what are those? " Yusuke asked, pointing to the bundle.  
  
" Why, these are the clothes Kagome is suppose to wear. " Botan stated.  
  
She handed them to Kagome, she had her brows raised, examining it.  
  
" How am I suppose to fight in these clothes? " She asked.  
  
The clothes were not really clothes. They were overall cloaks with hoods and masks.  
  
It was long, it ended past her knees, all of them were long sleeves.  
  
The long sleeves were wide and loose, for her hands to freely move, the masks were to cover  
  
half her face. Hiding her mouth and almost her nose if it wasn't the fact that it ended just  
  
under her petit nose. Botan just looked sorry for her with a smile on her face.  
  
Kagome just huffed and stuffed it in her backpack and started on her way to go home.  
  
When suddenly, she remembered something....  
  
" Hiei, come on. I don't know the way back home. Let's see who's faster. " Kagome  
  
challenged. The fire demon immediately stood up, he started running. Followed by Kagome.  
  
" Why does Koenma wants her to wear those? " Yusuke asked.  
  
" I don't know. I'm just a messanger. " Botan answered.  
  
Kurama just stared off to where Kagome had disappeared to.  
  
With Hiei and Kagome.  
  
" Okay so, you beat me 5seconds. Big deal. " Kagome stated, panting slightly.  
  
Hiei just looked at her, in his normal facade.  
  
" Okay. Thanks for leading me home Hiei. Bye. " She said, as she entered the house.  
  
---- The Next Day ----  
  
Kagome went out the house, feeling as joyous as ever. She had seen her family, said her sorry  
  
to Aki and left the house after taking her bath and dressing up. She was wearing her black  
  
long sleeve top with the fishnet sleeves, black boots, her dark blue school skirt gone to be  
  
replaced by a plain black skirt that resembled it, her fishnet gloves were gone, replaced by  
  
dark blue fingerless gloves, the bandana was on her forehead as usual. She had also placed a  
  
dagger in her black dagger case that was strapped to her right thigh, she had found a white  
  
sheath for her sword and strapped it on her back before strapping on her black backpack  
  
filled with clothes and the things she use to carry.  
  
( It has a spell so many things can be put in it. )  
  
Kagome had also putted on dark blue eyeshadow in a fashion like the way Sango's eyeshadow  
  
was putted. Her finger nails were painted black and her finally, her hair was in it's high  
  
ponytail with some strands left to frame her face, she had overtied her ponytail holder with a  
  
darkblue lace that was slightly long and was danggling from it, clearly visible.  
  
And of course, she was wearing Hatake's necklace while her's was in her backpack.  
  
It ( the necklace ) was visible, meaning she wore it over her shirt unlike the last time.  
  
( Okay, so you're sick with black. But that's what a ninja's basic color is. Some were darkblue  
  
cause some ninja's wear very dark blue, I only putted dark blue in replacement. )  
  
She started to run to Genkai's temple, who she hadn't met yet.  
  
In about 10 minutes, she made it and saw Hiei training with his sword.  
  
She walked out of the forest where she walked through to get to the top for shortcut.  
  
" Training so early? I thought training was training was below you Hiei. " Kagome greeted.  
  
He looked up from his concentration and decided to answer her question from what he thought  
  
" Training isn't below anyone. Even for me. " He answered, looking at the portion of the  
  
sword that was visible from behind her, she followed her gaze then looked back.  
  
" What? " She asked, confussion evident in her voice.  
  
" Are you planning on using that for battle? " He asked, sheathing his own sword while  
  
picking up his overcoat and putting it over his shoulder.  
  
" Why not? I know how. " She asked again, while pulling the sword out of it's sheath but not  
  
taking it off of it's strap on her shoulder. She looked at it and swung it around.  
  
" Just make sure you do. Or you'll loose your arm if you don't. " He said, looking at her.  
  
" What? You never used a long sword before? " She asked, putting the sord over her  
  
shoulder and in to it's sheath making a 'clink' sound when it touched the hilt.  
  
Hiei didn't answer his question, he just looked away once again.  
  
" Okay, so I take that as a yes. But why did you chose a katana in the first place? There are  
  
things that a long sword can do that a katana can't do. " Kagome asked and stated, getting  
  
Hiei to look at her with curious eyes and arms crossed over his chest. Kagome pulled out her  
  
sword once again and stuck it to the ground, her hand leaning on to it for support. She plucked  
  
it out and stood in a different stance than what Hiei does.  
  
The stance was like this, she stood straight, feet together. She had her sword positioned like  
  
this --------- , ( I don't know is that Horizontal or Vertical ? O.o ) her index finger and middle  
  
finger were touching the blade, she was facing a tree and in one swift motion, the tree fell  
  
down. And Kagome could be seen, in a different stance. She had a stance on like Hiei's.  
  
" The force you saw is called an ' Air Current '. One of the things that a katana can't do,  
  
because it's to short to create air movement with it's blade. " Kagome explained, facing Hiei.  
  
" And where did you learn this? " He asked, eyeing the broken down tree that landed on the  
  
other trees behind it so it didn't make any loud noises that disturb the others.  
  
" Oh, that. Well, our house is a walking history. There are scrolls there you can't even count,  
  
I learned that technique from one of the scrolls about Samurai's, it came from their.....you  
  
know, clan or something. " Kagome answered, putting back her sword.  
  
" Well, I'm going inside. " She said, waving to him and walking to the shoji door, opening it  
  
and going inside while Hiei continued to train with his sword like he always did.  
  
----inside----  
  
' I wonder where is everybody? Their asleep when theirs training to do? ' She thought with a  
  
determined look combined with a sneaky look in her eye's. She went to the first room where  
  
she sensed Kurama, she opened it and saw him putting on a shirt, he turned to her.  
  
" Ohayo, Kagome. " He greeted with a smile on his face as he pulled on the shirt.  
  
" Goodmorning. I'll wake up Kuwabara and Yusuke. " She greeted and then shut the door.  
  
She opened the second door to reveal Kuwabara, sleeping in his pajama's while snoring none  
  
too quietly. She smiled, she nudged him, he didn't move. She just carried him over her head,  
  
her hands supporting his body to not fall off of her, then, she went jumping down the stairs and  
  
running out the door, passing Hiei and Kurama, he threw Kuwabara in a small pond that she  
  
smelled nearby. He went drowning, Kagome went laughing at his face, Hiei smirked and  
  
Kurama was suppressing his laughter. He later swam to the edge, panting. Kagome just went  
  
back inside the temple and carried Yusuke the way she did to Kuwabara and threw him in the  
  
water. He went to the edge, and was going to punch a laughing Kuwabara when he fell in a  
  
hole trap. Kuwabara doubled his laughter, holding his stomach in pain. Kagome towered over  
  
the hole and looked at the agitated Yusuke trying to climb back.  
  
" You know Yusuke, a ninja has to be fast, swift, exact and expect the unexpected. " She said,  
  
making him grumble while climbing the rope she had thrown in.  
  
" Yeah, well I'm no ninja. " He said, dripping wet and muddy from the soil encounter.  
  
" Obviously. " Kagome stated, laughing her hearts out and started leaving.  
  
" Oh and one other thing, if you don't want to wake up everyday like that while I'm here, I  
  
suggest you wake up before I do. That goes for you too Kuwabara. " She added.  
  
" What time do you wake up Kagome? " Kuwabara hesitantly asked.  
  
" About 4:30am. " She answered, getting his mouth hung open.  
  
" Don't worry. You can wake up at ( looks up at the sun )...6:00am sharp. " She added.  
  
The two looked a bit much grateful and a little frustrated as well but they just went to go back  
  
in their room and changed, heading out the door, they came across a tea drinking Genkai.  
  
" I think that girl can be a very useful alarm clock to wake the two of you up. " she said,  
  
sipping some of her tea and standing up, she walked passed them and out the door. They  
  
followed her, considering it as a 'follow me' walk away.  
  
They saw Genkai greeting Kagome and she greeting back, with a bow.  
  
" Start running you dimwits. " Genkai ordered, facing the two spirit detectives  
  
They grunted and just ran, while Kagome took out some stuff from her backpack, they were  
  
targets. She set the 6 of them up, on a tree in a straight fashion and then she set down her  
  
backpack on the ground a little far away, leaving her sword strapped behind her, and then  
  
just withdrew out her shurikens, she jumped and hitted them dead on the bull's eye.  
  
She repeated it again, and again and again.  
  
The others looked at her then got back to their own training, while Genkai watched all the way  
  
up to the point she finished with her target practice. Slightly panting, she then punched and  
  
kicked air as hard as she can, making different moves and different stlyes.  
  
" Who trained you? " Genkai asked Kagome, who stopped her current training.  
  
She looked at Genkai curiously, facing her she answered.  
  
" My family, but mostly my big brother. They only taught me the basics, simple punches,  
  
simple kicks. I taught myself the other martial arts I know. " She said, while turning back and  
  
continuing her training, she then blocked a fist with her left hand that was aimed for the side  
  
of her stomach, the fist was Genkai's. This caught everyones attention, the two pairs of  
  
people that were sparring watched in interest to see what Kagome would do.  
  
" Is that a challenge? " She asked, letting go of Genkai's fist, she ( Genkai ) jumped away  
  
from her and landed on a fighting stance. Kagome smiled in excitement, she removed her  
  
sword that was strapped to her back and threw it by her backpack. She then too, took a stance  
  
of her own, clearly different from Genkai's stance. Battle between martial artists was the  
  
battle to be seen. The others took their place and sat on the edge of the temple, being served  
  
tea, courtesy of Yukina. Neither of the two attacked, eye's roaming around the other.  
  
" No weapons in this battle. " Genkai declared, sizing up Kagome's fighting style.  
  
Kagome couldn't take anymore of the excitement, she attacked with speed and hitted Genkai  
  
by the face. She was forced back by the impact of the hit but landed on her feet none the less.  
  
" Old hag got hit. " Yusuke stated, amazed that his friend can actually hit her master.  
  
" Kagome-chan is very good. " Yukina exclaimed.  
  
Kagome attacked again, but now, Genkai blocked with her own punches and she semmed to  
  
be getting faster and faster by the minute, as the others noticed and then Kagome got hit on  
  
the cheeks. She ended up forced back, but before she could land face first, she did a flip and  
  
landed on her feet, crouched down with one of her hand on the ground, ninja fashion.  
  
" Hey ! That's not fair ! " She stated out loud, making the others wonder. Genkai just smiled.  
  
She was in her teenage form now, due to the use of her energy.  
  
" What's not fair? " Kuwabara asked, asking what the others were in their mind, they didn't  
  
see how could that Genkai being in teenage form could be not fair.  
  
" You use your energy on your feet to match my speed ! " Kagome accused, pointing to  
  
Genkai's feet. Genkai, however just smiled more at her feature, her facial feature.  
  
" That is fair. I told you no weapons, I use my energy. " Genkai calmly stated, resuming her  
  
fighting stance. Kagome looked at her with a slight curiousness and none accepting face.  
  
" Okay then. Just no weapons. " She stated with a smile on her face, making the others  
  
including Genkai wonder. She took off her boots, revealing her black painted toe nails.  
  
She then threw them, adding them up to her other stuff with her backpack and her sword.  
  
She took her fighting stance once again, only it was a different kind of stance. Her feet were  
  
spread away from each other, her left elbow was back with her left hand fisted, her right hand  
  
was turned back face to her, four fingers were up while her thumb down. Making her black  
  
painted fingernails face Genkai instead of her. Kagome closed her eye's and when Genkai  
  
attacked, she immediately jumped out of the way, landing on the same stance only now, she  
  
was on Genkai's previous spot. Genkai just stayed where she was and waited for Kagome to  
  
attack, Kagome noticed this and quickly changed her stance to the first one she made. Then  
  
attacked, faster than before, so she hit Genkai several times. But then, Genkai had delivered  
  
a full round house kick on her stomach when the chance came and she went flying up, but she  
  
didn't land on her face, she landed on her toes, her finger tips on the ground and she was in a  
  
crouch down like form. Her fingers and toes flexed, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.  
  
Then, Genkai felt something moved infront of her, but before she could prevent it, Kagome  
  
had kicked her under her chin, with her right foot completely raised and away from her left  
  
foot. Genkai went flying up, then crashing down and from the impact, it made several cracks  
  
on the concrete ground. Kagome, after she hitted Genkai, backflipped away, landed and  
  
stayed in her crouched down, spider like position. Some of her blood on the side of her mouth,  
  
that she assumed was from the first punch on the face she recieved from Genkai.  
  
Genkai after recovering from the hit, sat up with her hands supporting her.  
  
She ( Genkai ) completely stood up, her hands in front of her.  
  
Kagome attacked, now, her feet was continously hitting Genkai, but she was blocking it with  
  
her arms that seems to tremble with such force her kicks were inflicting.  
  
While Kagome was kicking, she made a ball of energy between her arms that were shielding  
  
Kagome's painful kicks. She made it go to her and Kagome back flipped away, and jumping  
  
out of the pain inflicting energy's smooth clearing path.  
  
" This is enough for one day. " Genkai suddenly stated, while wiping off the blood on the side  
  
of her mouth with her thumb. Kagome face faulted, and ran up to her.  
  
" Why? I was just getting to it. " She reasoned, but Genkai didn't turn back, she continued on  
  
her way and Kagome sat by the others side, wiping the blood off of her mouth with the back of  
  
her dark blue fingerless gloves. The others just looked at her, curiously and one emotionless.  
  
" Kagome-chan are you sure you want to fight Genkai-sama again? " Yukina asked, now  
  
getting Kagome's face all confused and looking towards the others while standing up she  
  
asked, " Why? Doesn't anyone want to fight her? "  
  
" What?! Are you kidding?! I don't want to fight her. Just her training make's my body ache  
  
for centuries. " Yusuke stated, holding up his shoulder and massaging it slowly.  
  
" Hn. Human's don't live for centuries. " Hiei stated, getting Yusuke to glare at him  
  
" You know what I mean Hiei. " He stated, getting his attention back to his muscles ache  
  
---- Inside the temple ----  
  
Genkai looked at the mirror, her teenage form fading away.  
  
She rolled up her sleeves to reveal her puffy red, lightly bleeding skin due to Kagome's kicks  
  
that she blocked. " How can that kid be able to train herself? " she asked.  
  
While wrapping bandages over her injuries after cleaning them with some alcohol.  
  
( sudders That hurt you know? Alcohol and injury don't mix for me ! It hurts...bad. )  
  
---- Down with the others ----  
  
" You don't want to fight Genkai because she's a great fighter? " Kagome asked, a little lost  
  
at what Yusuke was trying to imply and say about his master.  
  
" No, because she beats me all the time. " He answered in a ' Duh ' way.  
  
" That's rediculous Yusuke. I want to fight people or demons that are better than me, so I can  
  
learn from them, like their techniques, styles of fighting and ect. So I can learn to beat them  
  
too, in a way of saying ' give them the taste of their own medicine '. " She said. Giving Yusuke  
  
a slightly disappointed look, while Yukina just chuckled and went back inside the temple.  
  
" Come on! Let's train some more ! " Kagome suggested, the others following her.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Okay peeps !!! If you want to learn more of what Kagome's training is, if she can beat Hiei  
  
and if she will train under Genkai. Well tune in Next Chapter on School Girl Ninja !  
  
AND ALL HOPE THAT MY MOM DOESN'T CUT-OFF THE INTERNET SERVICE !!  
  
Sorry for being gone for a month and all. I'll answer questions in the reviews in the next  
  
chapter that will come next saturday.  
  
AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!  
  
THANKIE'S !!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo minna-san ! It's been a week and I'm still studying very hard. **

**As promised, here's the 6th Chapter.**

**But a have bad news, my Mom cut-off the internet. So I'm sorry if the updates are late but **

**I have possible reasons when that happens. One is maybe I don't have any money to go at **

**a cafe again. Two, maybe I don't have the time and three maybe because I have writers **

**block. Sorry, terribly sorry if that happens.**

****

**Chapter 6**

**It has been a month after Kagome was brought back to her time.**

**Things haven't been the same, no one was SEEN crying except for Sango and a little from **

**Miroku. Shippo, the little fox was sad the first day along with the little girl but that was it.**

**Hatake was, at many times, sitting on a tree and watching where Kagome's friends **

**entered the 'portal' that brought them and her back to her own time.**

**They didn't even know if she was still alive, seeing she was alomst dead from the last **

**fight. They were all hoping to see her again, but at the rate of a month after, it was largely **

**possible that they wouldn't see her again. **

**Inuyasha was as grumpy as always, whenever Hatake wasn't at the place where they last **

**saw Kagome, Inuyasha would take his place and watch as if waiting for her.**

****

**They were all in Kaede's hut, all was quiet, waiting for the stew to boil so they can eat.**

**" Guys, you think Kagome would ever come back? " Sango asked, getting all of their **

**attention. No one had an answer so Miroku thought of one.**

**" Kagome cares for us and she would come back if she can. " He said, looking at her.**

**" But what if she can't? " Sango asked again, focusing on the stew.**

**There was silence, there wasn't much of a choice. **

**" Kagome will never forget about us. And if she doesn't come back to visit us, Inuyasha **

**has the only chance to meet her where she is since he's a half demon. " Hatake stated, **

**not taking his eye's off of the fire. He had his complete attire on, with his face mask.**

**" Kagome will always be in our memories and heart. If she hadn't save our life, the **

**villagers and me will surely be dead. " Kaede stated as she entered the room.**

**Sango smiled as sad smile. " Right. And I'm sure Kagome would be back. " She said.**

**But no one gave a word that supported her statement. They just stayed silent.**

****

**" Where's Kagome? The ship's leaving ! " Kuwabara blurted out. They were already at **

**the ship, ready to leave for the tournament but Kagome hadn't shown up yet at all.**

**She said she was just going to buy something but it's been 2 hours since they left the **

**temple. The ship started moving, they were no longer connected to the dock.**

**" Guys ! I'm here ! " yelled Kagome's voice. The 5 of them looked towards the voice.**

**She was, floating? No, she was stepping on a board, a snow board. And Floating.**

**You couldn't really tell because the long hooded over all cloack she was wearing almost **

**covered all, it even looked like she was a ghost. A black ghost.**

**Kagome landed just by Yusuke. " Where'd that come from ?!" Kuwabara asked.**

**" This? I bought it at the mall. " Kagome stated, pointing to her snowboard.**

**The snowboard was a crystal, see through baby blue colored snowboard, with large white **

**snow flakes decorating it. It looked pretty expensive. While strapped at her back, **

**Kagome opened her backpack and putted the snow board in it. The spell she putted on it **

**made the back pack very well at carrying her stuff. For one, big things like a pole, can fit **

**in it like it was a piece of marble. Kagome then closed her back pack.**

**" Call me crazy but were you flying? " Yusuke asked. The others too wondered why she **

**was floating/flying just a minute ago but she didn't answer, she just smiled.**

**" Is there anything we can eat? I'm hungry. " Kuwabara stated, rubbing his stomach.**

**Kagome removed her backpack and dug her hand in, she retrieved some potato chips.**

**" Here you go. " She said, tossing them over to Kuwabara who gladly caught it.**

**Kagome jumped on the ledge of the ship, balancing on the thin pipe line.**

**Then, three demons came forward. " What are you? " one of them asked, pointing to **

**Kagome who was looking at the sea, watching the sea and the fishes in it.**

**Just then, Botan appeared riding on her oar. " Hi minna-san. " She greeted.**

**They greeted back, but when the three demons growled, they took back attention.**

**" I'm Human. " Kagome answered, jumping down from the ledge.**

**" Why do humans have to hide their faces? Are they really that hideous? " Another one of **

**them asked. The three demons laughed all they want, gesturing to Kagome and Genkai.**

**" Then why do demons like you show their faces when their the ones so hideous? " **

**Kagome retorted back, getting the demons to shut up while it was the humans time to **

**laugh. The three demons growled at her, suprisingly, she growled back at them.**

**" In case your human sense's doesn't smell, all the passengers here are demons except **

**for you four human men. " One of them stated, pointing to Yusuke and the others.**

**" Who are you calling me- " Kagome was going to ask in a yell but Botan covered her **

**mouth by grasping the cloth mask that Koenma made her wore. **

**" Yes. Yes. They are defintely human men. Right? " Botan asked nervously.**

**Kagome just crossed her arms in front of her and nodded, Botan let go of her cloth **

**covered mouth. Botan sighed once again and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.**

**" Why don't you show us your face. " On of the demons said, all of them taking out their **

**own weapons. Kagome just looked at him, when her gaze passed him, she saw all the **

**demons aboard were siding him. Kagome looked towards Botan, the grim reaper looked **

**clueless. Kagome just sighed and she pulled down her hood as well as the mask the **

**covered her mouth. **

**" A girl ? In the tournament? If your trying to kill yourself might as well let me do it. " **

**One of the demons said, licking his claws. Kagome just looked at him disgustingly.**

**" How about a game? We kill them and whoever kills most get's to order me around for **

**say, a whole week? " Kagome asked. The guys agreed to the deal and got ready.**

**" Ready, set, go ! " Kagome yelled, running and killing as fast as she can with her sword.**

**The others did the same with thier own style of fighting and soon, there was no one but **

**them and the pilot riding on the ship and alive. **

**" So how many did you kill? " Kagome asked, sheating her sword back.**

**" I only killed 52. " Yusuke stated.**

**" I killed 43. " Kuwabara stated.**

**" I killed 189. " Kurama said.**

**" 256. " Hiei answered.**

**" Too bad guys. I killed 305. " Kagome stated proudly.**

**" It's not fair anyways. You use your miko powers, it's easy to kill that way. " Yusuke **

**stated, sighing and then sat down the floor and started sleeping. **

**Kagome too sighed and sat down beside Yusuke.**

**" Hey I can see the island ! " Botan stated, getting Kagome and the others to see.**

**" Where not even there and I can already feel the aura of strong demons. " Kagome **

**stated, smiling. It's been a month since she had a real battle and that was only with the **

**Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru at the past. " Maybe he's here? " Kagome whispered to herself.**

**" Who's here? " Kurama asked, looking at her with confusion as well as Hiei.**

**" Oh it's nothing really, don't worry about it. " Kagome answered, getting Hiei and **

**Kurama to look at eachother in a questioning way then tilted back to the island.**

**Moments later, they arrived and Kagome along with the others, looked around.**

**" Where do we go first? " She asked, facing the others.**

**" We should check in our hotel and then look around. " Kurama suggested, getting the **

**others to agree. They entered the hotel for the participants of the tournament and got **

**stared at. People, at least people or demons who looked like people stared at them.**

**Mostly stared at Kagome and Genkai, perhaps wondering what they look like.**

**And some found Yusuke and Kuwabara interesting because their humans.**

**When they got their hotel number, the started walking the private hall.**

**They were talking but stopped when they felt a strong aura of a dog demon, that Kagome **

**almost desperately wanted to avoid. But then, she got stronger and tougher didn't she? **

**Why would she be concious about him? She beated him the last time. **

**Kagome stopped her train of thoughts as the dog demon came to view.**

**She wanted to speed up but the dog demon stopped right in front of her in arms reach.**

**Kagome had to look up at him because he was tall, but she didn't mind. The mask that **

**covered half of her face would prevent him from seeing some of her face and the hood of **

**her cloak would shadow her eye's from his own piercing gold ones.**

**' Taiyoukai of the western lands. ' were both Hiei and Kurama thought at the sight.**

**( I'm tired of using the 'dog demon' to relate him so I'll call him by name. )**

**Sesshoumaru had his hand ready to take the hood off but Kagome's own right hand **

**grabbed his wrist and putted it by his side. If Sesshoumaru wasn't in shock with himself **

**that his hand tried to remove the hood without him knowing, he would've killed her.**

**" Excuse us. " Kagome said in the best 'man' voice she can say.**

**She got on her way and the others followed. Once they were out of his eye's reach, **

**Kagome sighed out a breath she had been holding in. **

**' Did he notice? No he didn't of course, he couldn't. I covered the smell if I'm a girl of a **

**guy, I well hid my appearance with my clothes. So he couldn't right? ' Kagome asked **

**herself. " Right !? Right? Right? Right?!! " Kagome asked, she thought she was only **

**asking herself but in reality out of her head, she was stranggling Kuwabara.**

**" Kagome !? " Yusuke asked once again, he had been asking her but she looked out of **

**the world and in her own little world. Kurama and Hiei looked even more curious.**

**" What !? Oh, sorry. What is it? " Kagome asked, regaining her posture.**

**" Yusuke has been called you 7 times already, but you wouldn't answer. " Kurama **

**explained, putting his right hand on Kagome's left shoulder.**

**" I guess I just spaced out. " Kagome stated, closing her eye's to concentrate feeling **

**Sesshoumaru's aura. She didn't notice that Hiei walked to her and used his hand to tilt her **

**head back. Kagome only notice when she fell flat on her butt.**

**" What was that for? " She asked, standing up with Kurama's help.**

**" Your spacing out again. " He simply answered.**

**Kagome brushed the dust from her cloack and kept her head focused.**

**" Okay, fine, whatever. " She said.**

**" So what's the story? Why are you so freaked ? " Yusuke asked, facing her.**

**" Let's find our room first. And then I'll talk. " Kagome suggested.**

**Kurama then started walking to their room, followed by the others.**

**When they got there, Kagome looked at the rooms.**

**There were only 4 rooms. The living room, the kitchen, the bathroom and the biggest room **

**which was the bedroom with 7 beds in it. **

**" What kind of bathroom doesn't have a real door? " Kagome asked. The 'door' was **

**suppose to be wooden and can be closed but the 'door' was made of silk, cloth. **

**" That door. " Kuwabara answered, pointing to their bathroom.**

**Kagome just face faulted and putted her backpack and sword down on the couch.**

**" This thing's hot. " She stated, removing the hood off of her cloack.**

**She was going to remove th cloak completely but Botan said she's not suppose to.**

**" At least I can let down the hood? " Kagome asked and gladly, Botan nodded.**

**" But not if your going out okay? Only if you're in here. " Botan stated.**

**Kagome sighed in agreement and then plopped down on the couch.**

**Everyone sat across her on the other couch, except Hiei who just sat on the window sill.**

**" Okay. It's like this-- " Kagome started explaining but was cut-off.**

**" Wait ! Does anyone have some pop corn? " Kuwabara asked.**

**" No we don't. " Kagome answered, getting her face unfault and took a deep breath.**

**" Okay, it was like this. My last day in Sengoku jidai was full of fun and also some pain. **

**I, me along with Hata-kun was swimming and diving for treasures from the pool of water **

**when I sensed a youkai. He you turned to be the demon we saw back then. So I had the **

**fight of my life while I told Hata-kun to just stand by. Moments later, a pup came to say **

**that the village was burning down. So I told Hata-kun to go there and help, he after some **

**convincing agreed and ran off. I eventually beated the Inu Taiyoukai of the west. " **

**Kagome explained while having some flashbacks of her friends from Sengoku Jidai.**

**" Why did he attack? " Yusuke asked. **

**" He attacked us because we were 'tresspassing' his lands. " Kagome answered.**

**" How did you beat him? You just swam, weren't you tired? " Kurama asked.**

**" I was actually. I thought I was going to lose and just faint from exhaustion but when I **

**the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru mentioned about Inuyasha, one of my friends. That he was a **

**bastard and worthless, something, almost in my heart snapped. And power surged into me **

**and I felt recharged. But when I pinned him down and ready to kill, I felt the power **

**already retreating. But when I thought about my friends and their home in danger, I **

**quickly left. It took me about pass half an hour to get there and you know the rest. " **

**Kagome stated. " You didn't kill him? " Hiei asked, turning his head towards them where **

**he sat ( the window sill ) the others were also wondering why she didn't kill him.**

**" Yeah Kagome, why didn't you kill him ? " Kuwabara asked.**

**" Guys. I don't kill for fun, ninja's aren't like that and besides, if I kill a strong demon **

**without my own strength, it's like I just guessed I'd win. I felt like I cheated and next to **

**he's strong, I didn't learn any move from him. " Kagome explained, stretching her arms.**

**They looked at each other once more and turned attention to Kagome.**

**" What do you mean 'without your own strength' ? " Yusuke asked.**

**" Well, the power surge I told you about. I don't feel like it was my strength, on top of **

**that I can't call the strength I used if I fight him again. " Kagome answered.**

**" Then what do you mean by ' Didn't learn any move' ? " Kuwabara asked.**

**" Well, everytime I fight a strong opponent, I try to copy some techniques. " Kagome **

**answered. Getting them over their confussion.**

**" So is everything clear? I need to find him and ask some questions. " Kagome stated, **

**standing up from the couch and strapped her backpack on as well as her sword.**

**The others followed suite.**

**" What? Your not coming with me. " She said, in a tone.**

**" I am. " Both Hiei and Kurama stated, getting Kagome to sigh.**

**" Okay but the two humans as well as the masked fighter stays. " She said, going out the **

**door after pulling up her hood with Hiei and Kurama following, leaving behind the three **

**other humans. " Wait, aren't you a human? " Yusuke asked with one of his eyebrows up.**

**" Yeah. Much less a girl. " Kuwabara stated.**

**" I'm a Kunoichi and incase you didn't know, that means female ninja. " Kagome said, **

**closing the door behind her and closed her eyes to feel for Sesshoumaru's aura.**

**When she found it, she started running followed by Kurama and Hiei.**

**They went out the hotel and through the woody forest. When they went out the hotel, **

**Kagome hid her scent, her aura and all the things that might identify and track her.**

**Hiei and Kurama did the same. **

**They got near the edge of the forest and Kagome stopped behind a tree and went down to **

**the bushes. There, standing on the cliff was the demon lord Kagome fought.**

**He defintely got much stronger as the time flew by.**

****

**' It couldn't be her. She was human and a woman no less. ' Sesshoumaru thought.**

**He was now at a cliff, having some fresh air unlike in the hotel full of disgusting demons.**

**" She should have died hundreds of years ago. " Sesshoumaru said to himself.**

**Then, a whizz came and he quickly turned to the sound and caught the thing that made the **

**noise. It was a kunai ( or throwing knife ) after he lost to a ningen, he trained to defend **

**against the specific weapons she used. And now, he can easily catch those kinds of **

**weapons just between his fingers. He turned and shot the kunai back at the bush.**

**What or who came out from it suprised him a tiny bit.**

**" You have gotten a lot better these past hundred years. " came the male voice of the **

**black cloacked figure, Sesshoumaru just raised his eyebrow at 'him' **

**" I do not think we have met before. " He said in his cold voice.**

**" We did. " It said again, now in a female voice that he recognized slightly.**

**When 'she' pulled the hood of her cloack down and the mask, Sesshoumaru turned away.**

**" So it is true that you did traveled through time. " He said, hiding his amazement.**

**When he turned back, he unsheated his Toukijin and prepared to attack.**

**" Matte ! ( Wait ! ) I didn't come here to fight, I came here to ask some questions. " She **

**said, getting Sesshoumaru to sheath his sword once again.**

**" What make's you think I will answer these questions of yours.? " He asked.**

**" Well, you should. If I killed you, you wouldn't be here. " She reasoned.**

**" If, you killed me. But you didn't. " He said back.**

**" I just wanted to know where's Inuyasha? He's half demon so I know he could survive **

**even if it is past 500 years. " She stated and asked, getting him to look at her straight.**

**" After you left, he lived for more two hundred years and died from a battle. " He said.**

**" H-he died? " Kagome asked, her being was in shock.**

**" Wh-what about my friends? How did they die? " Kagome asked again.**

**She braced herself for what he was going to say. Sengoku Jidai was full of demons and **

**besides from dying from old age and commiting suicide, there wasn't any other way you **

**could die in the hands of a demon. **

**" As far as I can tell, when I went to the old miko's village to find you they lost their touch **

**in fighting when they tried to fight me. They became weaker than they already were. They **

**told me you've been taken back to your time by 5 men. They slowly fell apart because **

**each time they fight a strong demon, one of them dies and it came to the part that **

**Inuyasha was the only one left. He survived for 200 years and finally died, he died battling **

**with a shape shifting demon that took on your appearance to beat him. " Sesshoumaru **

**explained, making Kagome feel more bad than she already had.**

**' In short, he died because of me. ' Kagome thought to herself.**

**" Wh-what about Hatake? The ninja I was with. " Kagome asked again.**

**" The ninja. When he and Inuyasha were the only ones left in their group, the ninja **

**sacrificed himself in a battle for Inuyasha to live and see you again. " Sesshoumaru **

**answered, now, Kagome just wanted to crawl into a hole and just die there.**

**" H-how would I know you're telling the truth? " Kagome asked.**

**She can read in people's eye's if they were lying or telling the truth.**

**She just wanted to hear him say it but he didn't.**

**" Believe what you want human. " He said.**

**Kagome shook her head while stopping her tears from falling. **

**She pulled up her mask, her hood and as well as she unsheated her sword then made her **

**way through the forest while cutting down all the tree's, bushes, branches she come across **

**with. She knew something like that might happen but she didn't expect she'd be the reason **

**they died. Kurama kept saying some words that might comfort her but she didn't listen.**

**Kagome went to the hotel and straight to the bedroom without saying a word to anyone.**

**She picked the bed next to the window, she removed her cloak and her mask.**

**She also removed her back pack, her sword, her boots and the lace that held her ponytail.**

**She tried to to sleep but she couldn't so she used a little of her sleeping powder on herself.**

****

**"What's with her? " Yusuke asked, seeing Kagome's mood.**

**" Her eye's looked sad. " Botan stated. **

**--- So Kurama told them what happened ---**

**Moment's later after they ate their dinner, all of them entered the bedroom to see that **

**Kagome was already asleep so they went to bed themselves only Hiei slept on the window **

**sill beside Kagome's bed. Tomorrow they have a match and they have to get rest.**

**-----In the middle of the night -----**

**Kagome woke up still feeling miserable.**

**She saw Hiei by the window and kept quiet.**

**She putted on her boots, brushed her hair and putted it in it's ponytail. **

**She putted on her cloak, her hood and her mask to cover her mouth.**

**She strapped on her sword and her backpack and then went out their hotel room quietly.**

**The main door outside was closed so she went to the roof and jumped down the building.**

**She ran and stopped in the middle of the woods. She pulled down her hood and started **

**punching the trees. **

**' If years pass and I still can't visit to the past, everything Sesshoumaru said will become **

**true and it'll happen because of me. ' Kagome thought, sitting down on the grass leaning **

**on a tree while grasping the sphere necklace that Hatake gave. **

**She was both wearing her necklace and his. **

**" But how do I get back? " She asked in a whisper, looking at the star filled sky.**

**She sat there for a minute then something clicked.**

**' The tournament. Anything is possible if we win. ' Kagome thought, lightening up.**

**She pulled her sword and started swinging it around.**

**Then she sat down back again, putting the sword on her lap.**

**When she bent down, to inspect tha holes on the hilt of her sword once again, the spheres **

**on her necklaces clashed with the hilt. She noticed something interesting.**

**" Could it be? " She asked hersef in a whisper as she took off her necklaces.**

**She sized up the sphere and the holes, it looked the exact same size.**

**With her curiousness, she putted the shpere that had the symbol ' Water ' in the hole. **

**First, the sphere glowed a bright blue color.**

**A second later, the sword glowed blue and she accidentally dropped it on the grass.**

**When the blue light faded, the sword changed appearance. The last black hilt was replaced **

**by a dark blue one, it still had holes in it. The last silver blade was replaced by an icy blue **

**transparent color, however, it still is the same size, length and width.**

**" Sugoi. " Kagome said, picking up the sword that still had her sphere.**

**She swung it around. It got heavier but for Kagome it still was light as cotton.**

**Kagome held it with two hands and closed her eyes.**

**Still, nothing happened. Kagome channeled some of her energy in it and when she swung **

**it, somekind of water blade came out and cutted down a tree and the tree's next to it.**

**' And that's exactly what I'll call it. Water Blade. ' Kagome thought, smiling. **

**She had forgot about her problem right when she discovered the solution.**

**Kagome pulled the string of her sphere and it came off. The sword became it's last **

**appearance and Kagome tried to the other sphere. The ' Thunder ' symboled sphere.**

**The sphere glowed bright yellow.**

**The sword glowed but this time it glowed a yellow color unlike last time.**

**" Sugoi ! " Kagome stated as the glow died down and she could see the sword.**

**The silver blade took the appearance of a thunder shaped silver blade and the hilt **

**changed it's color to yellow, like lightning. When Kagome turned the sword, she saw the **

**small yellow thunder symbol, ( The picture not the word symbol. ) on the middle of the **

**silver blade. In curiousness once again, Kagome putted two spheres at once.**

**When she putted both at a time, the glow became black and Kagome was shocked with **

**thunder like electricity and accidentally let go of the sword. **

**Her right hand was slightly burnt so she healed it.**

**When the black glow died down, the sword was her regular sword.**

**One of the spheres came out of the hole like it could move on it's own.**

**Kagome picked up the sword and didn't get burnt.**

**She wore the sphere necklace that Hatake gave and practiced with her sword with the **

**water symbole sphere in it. She practiced some moves, discovered some techniques and **

**such. She also did the same for the thunder sphere but everytime she tries to use both **

**spheres, she ended up getting her hand shock and one of the sphere's always falling out.**

**Soon, it reached dawn and Kagome didn't have any choice and pulled up her hood as she **

**practiced. About 5:30 am, Kagome stopped her practicing and headed to the hotel.**

**She ran back to the hotel feeling as cheery as ever, she had a solution to her problem and **

**that is all that matters. When she got to the hotel room, Hiei was at the living room.**

**" Ohayo. " Kagome greeted, smiling at him under her mask.**

**" Ohayo. " Hiei greeted back, in his usual voice.**

**Kagome went to the bathroom and chanted a spell to make the flap door as hard as wood.**

**So no one could enter while she was bathing.**

**Kagome dropped her sword, her backpack, cloak, mask and clothes as well as shoes.**

**She took her bath and putted on new clothes that looked exactly her ones before.**

**When she finished putting on clothes and shoes, she brushed her hair and putted it in her **

**ponytail. She adjusted her bandana a little bit and putted on her cloak, backpack and **

**sword. ( She's wearing her gloves all the time okay? It's dark blue like the last chapter. )**

**( Sometimes I forget so just remember okay. It's not optional. )**

**When she got out of the bathroom, Kurama was already awake, holding his bag so he can **

**change his clothes after his bath. Kagome gladly greeted him and he greeted back just as **

**cheerfully. He took his bath and got out after sometime.**

**He was wearing his clothes for training, the white and yellow chinese battle outfit with a **

**black sash on his waist with black shoes. **

**( What he's wearing at the anime dark tournament. ) **

**Hiei was wearing his baby blue colored shirt with the sleeves torn off and his black pants, **

**with his cloack thingy over it. Yusuke was wearing his yellow shirt with the sleeves torn **

**off, his blue pants, martial arts black belt and his black shoes.**

**Kuwabara was wearing his white pants, with a black belt, a white long coat and his white **

**rubber shoes. Botan was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue denim pants and white rubber shoes.**

**Her blue hair was in a ponytail, tied by a pink ribbon.**

**" Breakfast? " Kagome asked Botan after she got out of the bedroom.**

**" Sure. " Botan answered heading to the kitchen along with Kagome.**

**Kagome tried to fry some eggs but unfortunately, she burnt it bad.**

**Botan didn't know how to cook either, so when Kurama was finish taking a bath, he **

**cooked for both of them and himself. Hiei just stayed by the window sill.**

**While Genkai sat on a couch.**

**Botan, Kagome and Kurama dug in, Kagome ate most.**

**After eating, Kagome slept on the couch while Kurama, Hiei and Botan wondered why. **

**Kagome was usually the first one awake and chatting away with Botan.**

**Two hours later, when Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up, they entered the living room.**

**" Kagome's still asleep? " Yusuke asked, poking Kagome's cheek.**

**" Not anymore. " Kagome answered as she stretched her arms and pulled her hood down.**

**Kurama told Yusuke there was food in the kitchen and he rushed in along with Kuwabara.**

**" Hey what burnt? " Kuwabara asked, sniffing the place.**

**" Yeah. It stinks. " Yusuke agreed, sniffing the garbage can.**

**" Hey ! I'm being stabbed by your hurtful words here ! " Kagome yelled from the couch.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara came in the living room holding a plate full of food.**

**" You cooked that burnt thing? " Yusuke asked after swallowing a spoonful of food.**

**" Watch it. I'm a Kunoichi, not a cook. " Kagome stated, slightly glaring at him.**

**" What's a Kunoichi again? " Kuwabara asked.**

**" --sigh-- A Kunoichi is another word for Female Ninja. " Kagome answered.**

**" I wouldn't know. I'm no stinking ninja. " Kuwabara stated back. Kagome glared at him.**

**He didn't get it so she instead jumped at him and the couch fell over, Kuwabara's food **

**falling on his face while Kagome sat on his stomach, growling.**

**Then, the door burst open to reveal the announcer and a little kid that had 3 think stars **

**under his right eye. Kagome wasn't paying attention to the door, she didn't take her eye's **

**off Kuwabara. " Excuse me but about an hour you will have to fight your first match. " **

**The announcer stated, bowing and closing the door but the little kid entered.**

**He apprached the others with a playful smile on his face.**

**" Okay guys break it up. " Yusuke stated, pointing to their company.**

**Kagome then jumped off of Kuwabara and landed by the window.**

**She watched the 'company' as he went towards her.**

**" Hi miss. I'm Rinku, what's your name? " The little kid stated, jumping to hug Kagome **

**but she caught him by the waist. She sweatdropped.**

**" I'm Kagome. Why are you spying on us kid? " Kagome asked back, placing him on the **

**couch. She then pulled her hood up to hide her head, hair and her eye's.**

**" Why do you hide your face? " Rinku asked.**

**" It's the condition I get for joining. " She answered.**

**" Come on guys. Let's go outside and start walking to the arena. " Kagome suggested, **

**walking up to the door and the others followed.**

**" Wait ! You go ahead. We haven't had a bath yet. " Yusuke stated, heading to the **

**bathroom with Kuwabara close behind him. Kagome just nodded in agreement.**

**Rinku followed them all the way chatting to the arena.**

**He didn't stop talking to Kagome until he saw some persons, hooded persons like **

**Kagome. From the scent, they were all men and nothing was visible except their cloack. **

**Kagome might be even mistaken for one of their team members because of the whole **

**cloack thing. Rinku called on them and pulled down the mask that covered half of **

**Kagome's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he went off to them and waved her **

**goodbye. But not before he glared at the glaring Hiei and the slightly annoyed Kurama.**

**( Have any idea why? - )**

**Kagome just put her hand on her cheek and then pulled her mask up.**

**She didn't mind, after all, Rinku was still a kid for his youkai age.**

**Kagome continued walking again, when she turned her head, Kurama and Hiei were a **

**little far away. " Guys ! Come on ! " She called, waving at them.**

**Both stopped at what their thinking and ran to her.**

**They entered the large arena.**

**There were plenty of demons outside as well as inside.**

**They waited for Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara, to arrive and when they did, the match was **

**about to begin. And they were about to be introduced.**

****

**" And here are the Urameshi team ! " The announcer stated.**

**The large door opened to reveal them.**

**The first battle was between Kagome and another ninja.**

**But when they were at the ring and the battle was about to begin, another Kunoichi **

**appeared. She was wearing a really short kimono, that ended just on her mid-thigh.**

**After a little agreement, the new Kunoichi was now Kagome's opponent.**

**The match was started and the new Kunoichi threw several kunai's at Kagome.**

**She caught the first kunai and threw it at the second one coming at her. **

**And the third kunai, she caught it between her fingers.**

**Realization flicked in the other girls eyes.**

**" Your a ninja aren't you? " the girl asked, getting out a kunai from her back pouch.**

**She pointed the kunai at Kagome when she didn't answer.**

**" Why are you hiding under that thing?! " the girl asked again.**

**The girl attacked Kagome, punching and kicking but Kagome was just avoiding it.**

**After a minute, the Kunoichi stopped attacking, panting slightly, she smiled.**

**" After you avoided my attacks, your cloack showed the curve of your body. You are **

**another Kunoichi. " the girl stated, smirking at Kagome. But Kagome, in return, just **

**looked at her. No emotions showing if the other girl was right or wrong.**

**" I'm Hina. And maybe your wearing that thing because your ugly aren't you? Unlike you, **

**I have a perfect figure, voice and fighting skills. Right everybody? " ' Hina ' asked as she **

**grabbed the microphone the ring announcer held and asked over the whole audience.**

**They certainly agreed with her. They started yelling things like " Yeah ! Ugly ! " **

**" Maybe she's also human !! " **

**" Hideous ! " **

**" Hopeless ! " They yelled such. They didn't stop yelling but Kagome didn't pay any **

**attention to them. 'Hina' was wearing a smirk on her face as she threw back the **

**microphone to the announcer in a very gruff manner.**

**But Kagome wasn't affected by any of what the audience was saying.**

**" She's wasting her breath. Kagome's not going to be affected by that garbage. " **

**Kuwabara stated, scratching his head then looked towards the others.**

**" Why would she want to get Kagome angry anyways? She's scary. " Kuwabara added to **

**his statement as Yusuke just punched him on the head while muttering " Idiot. " **

**Hina was getting agitated and angry at the same time.**

**" Why don't you just forget about being a Kunoichi. After all, I am the most beautiful and **

**strongest Kunoichi ever ! " She stated. **

**" She's going to go down. In a BAD way. " Yusuke stated, having heard what she said to **

**Kagome. Kurama, Hiei and Genkai couldn' help but agree. Kuwabara looked clueless.**

**" There's no stairs here. How can she go down ? " Kuwabara asked.**

**But no one paid attention to him and they just focused on the battle.**

**Kagome clenched her fist tightly, while her eye's were narrowed.**

**" You'll pay for that. " Kagome stated in a dangerous voice.**

**" I don't think---" Hina tried to say but she was cut-off in a bad way....**

**End Chapter**

**So? How was the cliffy? -**

**GIVE ME TEN REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE !!!!**

**Thankies !! **

**TTFN**


End file.
